ET (un amor espacial y sobrenatural)
by Dianis Mar
Summary: soy un ser de otro mundo o de otra galaxia nadie me comprende que es lo que me ase falta enrealidad no comprendo nada de este mundo inspirado en la cancion de katty perry version rin kagamine lo se mal summary pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Hola fanfitioneros como están aquí les traigo un six short de mi pareja favorita rinxlen quisa ahorita no hay pero mas adelante si y bueno les dejo para que leean vocaloid y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

Et (un amor del espacio)

Narra rin

Hola soy Rin Kagamine tengo 17 años, me mude a Japón por el trabajo de mi primo rinto

Lenka, ella es la novia de rinto. Pero eso es otra cosa que luego contare,

Me ha costado adaptarme a este lugar es aburrido la escuela me va bien saco buenas notas para no reprobar de vez en cuando me gusta estar con mis amigos mis mejores amigas son

Miku Hatsune Luka Megurine y Neru Akita y amigos son Nero Akita él es el hermano menor de Neru, el suele ser a veces descuidados con su celular me he reído de la discusión que ha tenido con su hermana y ella como le reclama de que no sea tan descuidado.

Luka digamos que ella la conocí en secundaria pero por el trabajo de su hermano mayor ella se fue a otro país así e perdido contacto con ella.

yo llegue a Japón no conocía a nadie y entonces una chica de coletas acuamarin se me acerco alegre  
la conocí hoy en la mañana.

He de admitir que me callo bien y pues descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común.  
Y pues detrás de ella estaba su hermano menor Mikuo Hatsune eh de admitir q se veía adorable escondido detrás de ella. Su hermano me presento la escuela y pues entramos al salón y allí vi a luka la abrace -rin chan- te eche mucho de menos –dijo con su voz dulce- si llege hoy por el trabajo de Rinto nii –le dije un poco triste-

Rin chan te duele algo comiste bien –me dijo muy preocupada- ella se preocupa mucho por mi y deverdad se lo agradesco es solo que mi novio murió-solloso y bajo la mirada- o Rinny chan –me abrasa consolándome- losiento mucho –dijo ella abrazandome-

Y bueno y en me aquí estoy afuera algo triste porque justo hoy mi primer día de clases, mi novio Yuma, avía muerto y la verdad no estoy con ánimos para sonreír…

A veces veo el cielo porque me recuerdan los momentos que hemos pasado juntos pero ahora no se si yo volveré a sonreír.

y luego dirijo mi vista de nuevo al suelo pensando en varias cosas que desearía cuando veo que varias personas salen despavoridas corriendo del lugar, buscando un lugar para correr no encontré otra dirección y pues por accidente me dirijo al lugar por donde provino el sonido, cuando me voy cayendo al suelo … no puede ser –pensé- veo que algo lejos avía un extraño objeto que se estrello contra el lugar, me impresione al ver quien estaba allí no lo podía creer él es igual a mi -me lo dije para mí- lo voy viendo y sus ojos son tan hipnotizante que no podía despegarme de su mirada tan intensa tan.

Será un demonio o un ángel porque él es fuera de este mundo, todo lo bueno tiene que acabar no y recordé que ni siquiera comí en la mañana porque estaba muy emocionada de ir a clases

Me maree y todo se empezó a obscurecer y mire borroso hasta caer en un profundo sueño, antes de caer sentí unos brazos que me atraparon diciéndome –despierta, despierta -

Narra len

Hola soy Len Kagami tengo 118 años, lo sé parezco de 17 pero la verdad soy un androide y si soy un ser de otra galaxia, se suponía que debía ir a otra galaxia ya que soy el príncipe mi madre hiso un trato con el rey alienígena de casarme con su hija para que allá paz en nuestros mundos y por lo general me comprometieron con kaiko la princesa alíen pero.

lamentablemente perdí el control de mi nave y pues me estrelle en un lugar llamado la tierra, cuando abro la puerta de mi nave veo a una humana muy hermosa de piel blanca y pelo rubio igual que el sol, sus ojos son de un color celeste cielo, la estaba inspeccionando con la mirada, hicimos contacto visual, pero lo más extraño que cuando nos quedamos ella perdió energía y colapso pero antes de que callera bruscamente la atrape y la observé por un buen rato es muy hermosa –pensé distraídamente- ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es que despierte para que yo pueda seguir con mi misión

**Bueno eso lo se esta corto solo que se me seco el cerebro y no se me ocurrió que poner asi que adiós se cuidan nos leemos luego xD**


	2. Observandote desde lejos

_**Hola a todos jejejeje como están jejejeje bueno aquí les dejo otro cap de ET que lo disfruten **_

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece y si lo fuera pues Lenka y Rinto y Rin y Len serian las parejas oficiales jejeje**_

En el capitulo anterior de ET(un amor inesperado)

la observé por un buen rato _es muy hermosa_ –pensé distraídamente- ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es que despierte para que yo pueda seguir con mi misión

UNA HORA DESPUES******

Despierta humana, despierta sarandiandola un poco

-_que diablos porque no despierta esta terrícola_- oye despierta

**POV RIN**

Despierta, despierta….

-_En donde estoy_, _porque no me puedo levantarme_, _oigo que alguien algo lejos me dice_ _algo pero no puedo abrir mis ojos que está pasando-_

**Fin del pov rin**

**POV LEN**

Estoy aburrido esta terrícola no despierta, pero ay algo que me atrae la observo de reojo, su piel parece suave, su cabello es tan dorado me recuerda a los rayos del sol de mi planeta, es tan diferente, sin darme cuenta me empiezo a acercar asía su rostro asta escuchar su respiración, miro sus labios son tan apacibles que tal serán me quedo observando asta que..

**POV RIN**

La luz me empieza a molestar a la vista empiezo a sentir un cosquilleo en mi cuello, hasta que por fin desapareció voy abriendo los ojos poco a poco, y me voy encontrando con la mirada profunda de ese chico y luego fue cuando caí en cuenta -_que estoy en otra parte que no es mi casa con mi primo que estoy asiendo aquí-_ pensé algo intranquilamente-me sonrojo un poco al ver esos ojos que me hace perderme pero

-reaccionó inmediatamente- hola –sonrió cálidamente al joven que no me deja de ver-

Te molestaría dejar de verme así por favor-dije algo tímida-

**POV LEN**

-_por fin despierta_-pensé algo inquieto-

Creo que tiene algo porque vi que está nerviosa la sigo observando me pareció oír algo que dijo

Su sonrisa es tan cálida que inconscientemente me hiso sonreír

Hasta que escucho algo mas

_Te molestaría dejarme de ver así –dijo ella- _

-ladeo un poco la cabeza- eh..? a si perdón -me disculpe- -_que me está pasando yo no suelo disculparme, a lo mejor la incomode- _lo que me sorprendió fue que algo sonó y vi que saco un como comunicador terrícola, salió disparada y se fue dejándome confundido así que como no tengo nada que hacer la seguí porque me agarro curiosidad a donde se fue quería sacarle muchas preguntas sobre este lugar

Vi que se fue a un como parque para relajarse o para q juegan las crías terrestres.

Me quede observando hasta que vi que un terrícola macho se acerco a ella vi que se estaban comunicando a lo lejos pero no oigo nada desde aquí

**FIN DEL POV LEN**

**POV RIN**

Saque mi celular y vi 5 llamadas de Luka 3 de Miku y 10 mensajes de rinto

-Salí del lugar lo más rápido posible- hay creo que estoy en problemas ya es muy tarde y tal parece preocupe mucho a mi primo bien c-creo que por fin llegue –agitada-

Para que me querías ver Rinto nii –le pregunte curiosa-

Rinto: estaba muy preocupado por ti mi querida pequeña –mode hermano mayor- además me preocupe por q desde 4 horas deberías de estar en casa pequeña

Rin: esta bien rinto nii vamos a casa si –_realmente no me siento bien quiero llorar pero no se aun me duele que Yuma no esté_- caminando con la cabeza gacha, sentí que un liquido brotaban de mis mejillas, toque mi mejilla y efectivamente estaba llorando

Rinto: oye rin que tienes –preocupándose como hermano mayor-

Rin.?

No es nada abrace a rinto bien fuerte y muchas lagrimas empezaron a empapar la ropa de mi primo

-rin- -susurro mi primo triste- sabes que puedes confiar en mi estaré a tu lado inclusive Lenka también sabes que cuentas con nosotros si nos tienes a mí y a ella y a tus amigas si –me abrazo con fuerza y protección- inclusive tienes a yuma

Fue entonces q mis lagrimas salieron con fuerza n-no rinto y-yuma ya no está con migo él se ha muerto

Rinto: gomensai itoko p-pero ya no llores si eres más linda cuando sonríes

-rinto me limpio mis lagrimas y me dio un beso en la frente que hiso q me tranquilizas ara- bien rinto ni vámonos a casa en medio del abrazo pude ver que alguien nos observaba y ese alguien es..

**POV LEN**

No me moví de mi lugar pero a medida que esa terrícola y el terrícola masculino mayor avanzaba yo avance también me intriga el hecho de que desde que estaba en mi nave en ella se pudo ver un resto de tristeza si esa emoción junto con otras las leí del libro de mi mama lily, que me dijo q esas son las emociones de los humanos terrestres o terrícolas así como me llamo la atención, pues guardo con migo ese libro también dice un montón de cosas de ellos, pero volviendo en donde me quede a si

Me percate de que esa humana terrícola estaba llorando?! Me pareció muy raro así que me llamo mucho la atención y me acerque mas y efectivamente si lo estaba pero lo que más me impresiono fue de que ese le estaba mostrando afecto no sé porque pero sentí algo en mi pecho y me dio un vuelco cuando vi esos ojos azules tan tristes después de eso vi como se iba así que supongo que me tendré que ir, y hiendo me estaba pero hice algo de ruido y en medio de esa muestra de afecto de parte de ellos ella me descubrió y se me mantuvo viendo

Tsch… mejor me voy –pensé eso ultimo y me desaparecí-

**Fin del POV LEN**

**Bien este es un poco mas largo y pues muchas gracias por seguir esta historia les prometo mejorar y no ase daño un review o mato o castro a len **

**Len:*asustado* rin tengo miedo -se esconde detrás de ella- **

**Rin: tranquilo len no te ara nada **

**Todos: Bien adiós **


	3. A tu lado estare

**Hola como estan mis queridos fanfictioneros jejejeje bien primero que nada quiero agradecer a unas personitas q me alegraron y hacen que me den ganas de actualizar bien a pi primer review **

**Albby gomes: gracias por tus deseos e igualmente que diosito te bendiga**

** : gracias por tu apoyo y tus concejos los tomare en cuenta y me alegra escuchar que te llame la atención **

**lin-chan02****: que bueno que te encante enserio jejejeje eso me motiva mas a que siga escribiendo **

**Richy Escorpy****: jejejeje solo digo que quizás mas adelante haya más sorpresas pero eso es hasta después **

**Rin: claro y yo me tengo que quedar sin novio verdad que mala eres con migo **

**Len: *suspira* por lo menos podre tener lencitos y rinsitas *pensando en voz alta***

**Rin:*sonrojada* q-que?! **

**Yo: juju bueno mientras ustedes dos estén asiendo que cosas quiero decir que vocal oíd no me** **pertenece de lo contrario rin y len y lenka y rinto serian la pareja numero 1**

**Rin**** y**** len****: OYE! *****sonrojados*******

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el capitulo anterior de ET(un amor espacial y sobrenatural)

Me percate de que esa humana terrícola estaba llorando?! Me pareció muy raro así que me llamo mucho la atención y me acerque más y efectivamente si lo estaba pero lo que más me impresiono fue de que ese le estaba mostrando afecto no sé porque pero sentí algo en mi pecho y me dio un vuelco cuando vi esos ojos azules tan tristes después de eso vi como se iba así que supongo que me tendré que ir, y hiendo me estaba pero hice algo de ruido y en medio de esa muestra de afecto de parte de ellos ella me descubrió y se me mantuvo viendo

Tsch… mejor me voy –pensé eso ultimo y me desaparecí-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Con rin y rinto-

-Hoye rin escuchaste eso- dijo rinto muy curioso.

-uhm.? No rinto nii mejor vámonos que creo que tengo que contestar algunas llamadas de miku y luka –caminando pensativa.

-está bien rinny-responde felizmente.

-con Len-

_-Debo a verme golpeado en la caída de la nave ahora, supongo que debo actuar normal y hacer lo que un terrícola ase que según este libro q le quite a mi mama es ir a una escuela- pensando algo animadamente._

_-Esos ojos azules, ese cabello rubio que le da la apariencia inocente y ganas de encerrarla en la nave para q nadie la obtenga- _wo wo wo _en _que rallos estoy pesando tengo una misión y debo ir con kaiko aunque no quiera.

-pensando interesadamente. Aunque debo de admitir que tener una vida de un terrícola suena muy entretenido e interesante cuando….

Ring! Ring! Ring!-escucho que suena mi intercomunicador interplanetario, camino desganadamente asía el.

-hola- conteste cansado y algo malhumorado-

en donde estas Allen sama deberías estar en el planeta azul preparándote dentro de 19 lunas para tu ceremonia y unir los dos reinos para que no hayan una terrible invasión-me dijo mi sirviente de compañía-.

Ya lo sé, pero sabes que no quiero casarme, no te digo que la princesa es fea ni nada por el estilo –respondí sinceramente- pero….

.

.

.

.

Pero que Allen sama –me dijo a que continuara mi sirviente.

Bien digamos que tuve un inconveniente está bien piko –suspire pesadamente-

.

.

-O está bien len pero te cubriré si me dices cual es y entenderé. y diré q desapareciste, pero con esto te digo si hago eso ambos estaríamos en problemas ya que los reyes del planeta azul lo tomarían como traición o falta a la palabra real, está bien o no me digas que también se te avía olvidado que tus padres dieron su palabra real así que más vale q tengas una buena escusa len –me dijo preocupado pero a la vez curioso mi sirviente y mejor amigo de toda mi infancia-

-e-esta b-ien, te lo diré pero no me espantes así que casi me quedo helado, aunque realmente se me avía olvidado bro. Recuerdas que me escape para ir al planeta plateado donde esta Haku y Dell-

Si claro si son tus amigos y me dijiste que tenían una banda de música llamada como era mmmm… circuito virtual 02 o abreviado the CV02 verdad, pero que tiene que ver tu banda con el paradero en el que estas len- me volvió a insistir un poco cansado mi queridísimo mejor amigo-

-Bien!.. déjame terminar –le respondí ya algo cansado-

-Está bien len continua, pero realmente me tienes muy preocupado-

-Está bien piko realmente suenas a mi madre-bromee un poco.

El plan era quedarme allí unas lunas, pero me quede sin gasolina y pues me estrelle en la tierra, pero eso no es todo, también hay algunas averías en la nave que por lo tanto no se si volveré y pues.. hay algo mas encontré a una terrícola igual a mí como si fuera mi reflejo… y pues me acorde del libro que me ayudaste a esconder de mama el que estaba buscando un día antes de que me fuera y al parecer me llamo la atención así que veré lo que hacen y gracias bro tedevo una

e-está bien solo… que hay algo q no entiendo –me dijo pensativo y preocupado-

que no entendiste bro.-pregunte un poco curioso-

-no nada olvídalo pero me envías imágenes del lugar y me mantienes informado ok- me respondió como hermano mayor, que suele portarse cuando realmente se lo propone-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-con rin y rinto-

-Bueno rin se por lo que debes de estar pasando, pero tranquila ya llegara alguien mejor y te hará sentir como princesa que eres, si no fuera tu primo inclusive yo lo aria –se sonroja levemente.

-Aaa gracias Rinto niisan,eres el mejor primo que allá podido tener, por eso cuando regreses te estará esperando mi famoso pie de naranjas y mandarinas el que te gusta –lo abrace cariñosa-mente-.

Gracias pequeña, eres la mejor –me beso tiernamente mi frente-

-p-por nada rinto nii-respondí un poco sonrojada-

Jajajajaja eres muy mona cuando te sonrojas pequeña rin –saca divertido la lengua-

-Mas roja le respondo yo- baka! Sal de mi habitación que se te hace tarde para tu cita con lenka así que fuera rinto –lo saque casi a patadas-

Ya lo sé rinny-me respondió muy divertido- bien si tienes hambre sabes q hay takoyakis en la cocina, si pasa algo el numero de la policía está en la refi y si un pervertido entra el palo con clavos está bajando las escaleras, y si no lo alcanzas te dejare este gas de pimienta está bien cuídate mi pequeña rosita amarilla. Si te llegara a pasar algo mi tío me matara así q ten mucho cuidado si –me dijo muy preocupado mi primo-

-Claro que lo haré anda que se te ase tarde si –le volví a insistir amable-

-Está bien- se fue de mi habitación y luego lo vi que desapareció muy deprisa-

Jajajaja Lenka lo matara –sonreí divertida recordando cuando mi primo llego tarde, a su primera cita con Lenka-

-empecé a responder mensajes el 1ero que respondí fue el de luka- empecé a leerlo.

_-Rinny chan dónde estabas te estuve va de mandar sms y no respondías espero cuando llegues, me respondas está bien. Y ojala estés bien y come bien no te vayas a quedar si comer como en la mañana q estuviste el resto en la enfermería _

_Att: luka _

_**-Jejejeje perdón por no contestar luka acabo de llegar a casa ya que acompañe a**__**rin**__t__**o a ser unas cosas. –mentí al responder-**_

**(N.A**:- cuando se traten de pensamientos de alguno de los personajes la pondré en cursiva y con cursiva y negrita será la respuestas de rin o len**)**.

Terminando de responder el de luka, me dedico a responder el de nero que lo hice muy rápido y el ultimo el de miku.

_Hola rin chan espero que hayas llegado bien a casa y pues te llame pero como no respondías mejor te dejo sms y pues te invito mañana después de clases al karaoke y a comer con luka nero neru y mi hermano menor mikuo está bien besos y abrazos _

_Att: miku_

_**Ooo suena perfecto miku chan claro que iré dalo por echo nos vemos mañana –termine de responder muy animada, ya que conoceré el resto de esta ciudad, con mis amigos-**_

Bueno mañana será un largo día me dispuse a dormir…

**Buenos hasta aquí mis queridos lectores **

**Rin: Adiós **

**Len: sayonara **

**Yo: coman frutas y verduras **

**Rin y Len****: ¬¬**

**Yo: que hay que decir un mensaje positivo o no?**

**Rin y len: buen punto adiós**


	4. a tu lado estare: parte 2

**Hola como están mis queridos fanfictioneros como verán estaba con inspiración asi que aqui la segunda parte de ET(un amor espacial y sobrenatural) **

En el capitulo de ET(un amor espacial y sobrenatural)

_Hola rin chan espero que hayas llegado bien a casa y pues te llame pero como no respondías mejor te dejo sms y pues te invito mañana después de clases al karaoke y a comer con luka nero neru y mi hermano menor mikuo está bien besos y abrazos _

_Att: miku_

_**Ooo suena perfecto miku chan claro que iré dalo por echo nos vemos mañana –termine de responder muy animada, ya que conoceré el resto de esta ciudad, con mis amigos-**_

Bueno mañana será un largo día me dispuse a dormir…

.

.

.

.

.

-con rinto -

-Hola rinto kun como estas –saludo lenka muy animada-

-Bien angelita, estoy bien es solo que me preocupa Rin, sabes desde que llegamos aquí no la miro sonreír sinceramente y pues quiero que vuelva mi primita sonriente y animada de siempre-respondí afligidamente-

-Entiendo, pero ya veras que volverá, tiene que ver con lo que me avias comentado sobre su novio o algo asi eh-respondio curiosa y me da animos mi linda angelita-

-Claro tiene que ver con ese –respondi con algo de desagrado-

-Oooo quien diría que mi lindo noviesito esta celosito jajajaja –me dijo mi linda angelita bromiando-

-Jajajaja solo la protejo amor-le respondi amable y dulcemente-

-Como su hermano mayor verdad-me pregunto curiosa y fasinada mi linda angelita-

Claro, tu saves que yo siempre quise tener una hermana.-le dije muy entusiasmado y animado-

Sin duda lo eres corazón-me respondió amablemente-

Te amo angelita –la abrace con delicadeza y amor a mi linda noviesita-

Y yo a ti cielo-me respondió y me correspondió al abrazo-

.

.

.

.

.

-Con len -

Estoy muy cansado -suspire aburridamente- me lebante de mi lugar y fui por un jugo de naranja y una banana que avia en el refrigerador de mi nave, cuando voy viendo, un collar de corazón esta en el piso, lo recoji y allí estaba la chica rubia muy alegre y sonriente, onestamente me hiso sonreir ya que la hace ver mas linda pero automáticamente se borro mi sonrisa al verla con "ese terrícola macho de cabello de un extraño color rosado" -¿por que me duele el pecho?- guarde el objeto de la terrícola en mi brazalete, fui directo a mi habitación ya que mi nave es lo suficientemente espaciosa.

Empece a buscar el libro de mi mama y lo encontré en mi escritorio ala par de mi guitarra de mi banda cv02, lo abri y empece a leer

"proof of life"

_Hace mucho tiempo en un pequeño lugar se encontraba una niña que se enamoro, perdidamente de su único pariente_, a medida que va pasando el tiempo la niña enfermaba y pues…

-aburrido, no es lo que necesito- pase varias paginas hasta llegar a unas marcadas con un re saltador florecente ya que son las que me llaman la atención,

" _sentimientos humanos"_

_Amedida que pasa el tiempo los terrícolas o mejor conocidos como humanos son criaturas sumamentes interesante y fasinantes en su forma de vida cotidiana su método de reproducción es similar ala nuestra y su forma de interactuar es realmente fasinante y e aquí con las típicas emosiones o sentimientos terrestres _

_Felicida: cuando un humano esta feliz lo de muestra atraves de sonrisas en el rostro y en el comportamiento _

_Amor: el amor se representa atraves de acciones y muestras de afecto y te hace sonríer casi todo el tiempo y suspirar el nombre de esa persona especial, es un sentimiento complejo al igual que te da mucha felicidad también te duele el pecho sientes q tu corazón palpita con mucha fuerza un calor cubre tus mejillas. Si sientes esta emoción es porque te enamoraste a primera vista _

_Celos, va de la mano con la emosion anterior es cuando te sientes mas egoísta con esa persona que no la quieres dejar ir y cometes cualquier locura, para que nadie obtenga lo que es tuyo,si sientes esta emosion controlate _

_Estas emosiones principales pueden desatar las siguientes emosiones que es _

_Lujuria pasión dolor enojo rencor y odio asi que cuidate y hasta la próxima lector_

_Documental por sweet ann_

-Termine de leer toda esa página y me puse a analizar esa información, y empece a reflexionar, creo que ya se la respuesta o quizás solo sea atracción en definitiva quizás, ahora dormiré ya que mañana será un largo día…

.

.

.

.

.

-con rinto-

-Bueno angelita me tengo que ir , ya que rin está sola en casa así que hasta luego –le di un beso en los labios y un fuerte abraso-

-Adiós, cielo nos vemos pronto salúdame a rin-sonrió sonrojada y dulcemente se despidió de mi-

-Camine hasta llegar a la casa abrí con la copia de llave que tengo y fui a ver que todo estaba en orden y efectivamente lo estaba, eche una miradita en la cocina y allí estaba el pie de naranjas y mandarinas –sonreí felizmente- gracias rin

-así que me comí un poco y lo demás lo guarde fui a ver a la habitación de rin si estaba bien así que sonreí inconsciente al ver tan tierna a mi prima tan pequeña e inocente así que pensé en hacerle una broma- -esto será divertido- -pensé divertido- me recosté al lado de ella y ella inconscientemente se voltio al lado mío y me abraso como un oso de peluche y se acomodo en mis brazos –sonreí divertido- le acaricie el cabello y me dormí con ella-

.

.

.

.

.

.

a la mañana siguiente con Rin y Rinto.

**POV RIN**

-Wau que día abrí mis ojos, y lo primero que vi fue una cara dormida a lado mío y luego abro como platos mis ojos y luego me adorna en mis mejillas BAKA! BAKA -BAKA! FUERA DE MI CAMA ANTENS DE QUE TE MATE AHORA! –le grite a todo pulmón a mi primo-

-Ya relájate princesa, que gruñona eres, que no la pasaste bien anoche –me dijo divertido y con un deje de malicia-

-a-no-che..?-le dije muy nerviosamente confundida-

-si anoche princesa,-se me acerca muy peligrosamente a mi rostro-

_Que está pasando aquí, siento mi cara arder y mi corazón palpita muy rápido –pensé muy nerviosa, cada vez siento a rinto muy cerca de mis labios, y por impulso cierro con fuerza mis ojos- cuando…_

-se aleja rápidamente de mi cara soltando una gran carcajada en mi cara- baya rinny veo que aun eres muy inocente de viste ver la expresión de tu rostro estas muy sonrojada juro que esta vez sí le ganas a un tomate –se cae al piso como una lombriz-

BAKA BAKA BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA! –un aura obscura y con una sonrisa psicópata me levanto y le pateo a rinto en el estomago- eso fue por casi violarme idiota pervertido -le dije un poco más tranquila-

-Eso me dolió rin eres muy mala con m-i-go -me respondió con su ultimo aire para quedar agarrándose el estomago con mucho dolor- se levanto como pudo para dejarme que me cambiara, mientras él se fue a la cocina yo me di una ducha me lave mi cabello con mi shampoo de naranja al terminar de bañarme, me cambie y me peine y me puse un labial de naranja y fui ala cocina con rinto

-Rinto nii, hoy llegare tarde ya que iré ala plaza con Luka Miku Neru y Nero y Mikuo así que si necesitas algo me llamas –le sonreí muy felizmente-

-Claro Rin diviértete a y lleva el gas de pimienta que te regale si –me dijo divertido-

-claro Rinto nii -sonreí y termine de desayunar para ir a esperar a Luka en la estación de trenes ya que la escuela queda muy lejos-

Rin chan, buenos días pequeña –me abrazo con cariño y fuerza mi mejor amiga-

Buenos días luka chan-me empecé a poner morada- m-me a-plas-tas luka

Uhm…? A si gomenansai Rin chan –ríe nerviosamente-

Llego a tiempo el tren y ambas subimos para ir a la escuela, después de bajar del tren y llegar a la escuela Vocaloid,nos encontramos a Miku y Neru ¡hola Luka chan y Rinny chan! –nos saludo Miku junto con Neru-

Hola chicas no me lo van a creer –nos dijo Neru muy entusiasta y animada-

Que!... dinos ya –respondimos muy emocionadas-

En nuestra clase entraran chicos nuevos Gakupo Kamui Gumo Megpoint y Ted kasane, pero no es solo eso acabo de ver a un "príncipe de ojos azules" y lo curioso es similar a ti Rin –me señala asombrada mente-

Igual a mi?...-comencé a ser memoria, me empecé a tensar y quedar petrificada-

-Rin chan estas bien-me dijo preocupada Luka

-Rin –me en peso a sacudir, Neru-

-Rinny Chan-me habla Miku-

-Rinliane kagamine!.. –me habla algo asustada Luka-

-Uhm..? –empecé a reaccionar-

-Casi nos matas del susto Rin –se quejaron a coro todas-

Gomensai –agache sonrojada la cabeza- es solo que me sorprendí –mentí muy comvensidamente-

-Luka me arrastro para llegar a clases- seguida de ella nos acompaña Miku, Neru eso fue extraño –susurro curiosamente Miku-

Llego la profesora a indicarnos a nuestros asientos

Todas nos sentamos en los asientos indicados.

Hola buenos días estudiantes de la academia vocaloid como ver, hoy a esta prestigiada academia para jóvenes talentosos, se ingresan becados a sí que denle la bienvenida a sus 5 compañeros nuevos –dijo muy entusiasta el director de la academia o como me gusta decirle escuela-

-Hola me llamo Ted kasane, me acabo de mudar con mi hermana mayor Teto, espero podamos ser buenos amigos –se presento con una hermosa sonrisa y con una mirada cálida-

-hola soy Megpoint Gumiya o Gumo como gusten espero nos llevemos bien-sonríe algo en creídamente y juraría que me estaba dando algo de miedo su mirada que me me oculte entre los cuadernos-

-hola soy Kamui Gakupo, tengo 18 años me acabo de mudar, y adoro las berenjenas espero no podemos llevar bien –sonríe algo infantilmente- voltee un poco y vi que luka se sonrojo por el esto será divertido –pensé divertidamente-

-Hola mi nombre es Akaito Shion soy estudiante de intercambio espero llevarme bien con todos –guiñe un ojo a todas las chicas que unas se quedaron babeando y otras hipnotizadas y obviamente Miku callo Redondita a él- esto será interesante-pensé interesadamente-

-Hola ter- quiero decir hola compañeros soy Kagamine Allen pero me pueden decir Len –contesto muy nerviosamente- tengo 17 años, mi cumpleaños 27 de septiembre me acabo de mudar y espero llevarme bien –sonríe algo frió y a mí me miraba con dulzura?- empecé a escuchar murmullos unos decían serán "hermanos" y otros que guapo es tendrá novia? Entre otros.

-muy bien jóvenes a ahora a sus asientos, -contesto mientras revisaba los papeles de todos-

-Ted san, puedes sentarte detrás de la señorita Hatsune, Gumo san siéntate atrás de la señorita Akita,Gakupo san siéntese atrás de la señorita Megurine,Akaito san siéntase atrás de la señorita al lado izquierdo de la señorita megurine, y para finalizar, Allen san siéntase a delante de la señorita kagamine?,-dijo lo ultimo sorprendida mente curiosa- y el silencio reino en el salón y yo estaba dormida ya que aun podía recordar la broma que me avía echo mi primo-

-y fue cuando lo sentí que me miraba curioso y divertido- me susurro en el oído terrícola despierta que ya va empezar la clase, para después soplar un poco mi cabeza- ya voy rinto nii dame mi naranja –respondí medio adormilada- fue cuando me di cuenta de que mis amigas y algunos de los nuevos se me quedaron viendo muy divertidos y mis amigas se empezaron a reír-

Valla si ya llego la incestuosa niña-me dijo nero el hermano de neru- c-cállate le respondí sonrojada-.

**Fin del POV RIN:**

**POV de Len**

Mientras caminaba por el lugar vi a otra terrícola de ojos color ámbar y cabello del mismo color y vi que tenía el uniforme de la escuela de los terrícolas y la seguí disimuladamente y me escondí para ver, Asia donde se metía logre llegar a tiempo y vi ala terrícola q estaba buscando y vi que ellas se estaban comunicando y vi a mi terrícola toda paralizada y tensa –me iba a acercar, pero la voces de los terrícolas masculinos, me interrumpieron y me llevaron Asia el salón que nos tocara-

-hola, tu debes, no debes de ser por aquí verdad.. –me dijo uno de pelo acuamarin- mi nombre es mikuo y el es nero.

-ah? Así mucho gusto –respondí algo aburrido- y a las que espiabas son nuestras hermanas y la pequeña rubita de ojos azules es nuestra mejor amiga kagamine rin, que curioso es idéntica a ti solo que más bonita que tu –bromeo el terrícola -masculino de nombre nero-.

-Y el zanahoria andante es nuevo también –respondió con desagrado nero- si él es un don Juan mujeriego siempre se ha ligado a todas de mi antigua escuela e intento con mi hermana y por lo que escuche está detrás de nuestra mejor amiga –dijo preocupado y desagrado mikuo-.

-Ooo ya veo-empecé a escuchar atentamente a ambos y sentí rabia y un odio a de ese terrícola masculino alias "zanahoria"- así que tengo competencia –susurre para mi mismo-.

Vi que el jefe me llamo y junto con otros 4 y el que empecé a odiar, entramos a otro salón y vi que muchas estaban babeando y tenía un brillo muy raro en los ojos pero a mí solo me interesaba una, la localice rápido, y vi que cada uno terminaba su presentación, y en el q me fije mas fue en ese "zanahoria" y vi que avía echo algo para q asustara a MI terrícola a sí que me presente y casi meto la pata y luego me senté en el asiento que se me indico, y me pareció divertido molestarla un poco ya que estaba muy emocionado y era a la única que conocía mas y le hable y me enoje un poco y lo disimule y cuando vi, ese chico nero le dijo algo que hiso q se pusiera roja y vi como se reían y me puse a pensar incesto y fue cuando recordé eso del libro de mi madre y me aguante porque estaba confundido y no savia que hacer, pero lo bueno fue que la encontré.

**Bien hasta aquí mis queridos lectores jejejeje muchas gracias por sus reviews me asen muy feliz, bien actualizo domingo y miércoles**

**A y , gracias por mi segundo review y relájate que aun no castrare a len jejeje te puse un agradecimiento pero no me marco tu nombre. citlallimildred**

**L R D: adiós **


	5. Una loca salida y una sorpresa x venir

**Hola mis queridos fanficteros como verán les traigo el 5 cap planeo extenderlo ya que vi que aumento a 13 reviews que me dan muchos animos de seguir con este fanfic jejejeje bien **

**Rin: así que Len me beso eh –sonrojada-**

**Yo: -sonrió pícaramente- y te focino verdad? **

**Rin: etto..no lo sé quizás **

**Len: bien mientras estas locas tsunderes discuten daré yo lo demás vocaloid no le pertenece de lo contrario acabaríamos en la calle, y posiblemente en quien sabe donde **

**Yo: oye! **

**Len: tengo razón, bien es hora del show, sin más que decir el capitulo 5**

.

.

.

.

.

"Una loca salida y una sorpresa por venir" 1era parte.

En el capitulo anterior de ET(un amor espacial y sobrenatural)

vi, ese chico nero le dijo algo que hiso q se pusiera roja y vi como se reían y me puse a pensar incesto y fue cuando

recordé eso del libro de mi madre y me aguante porque estaba confundido y no savia que hacer, pero lo bueno fue que la encontré.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Con rin y nero-

**POV RIN**

-¡¿Que tanto me miras Nero kun?!-le dije muy sonrojada y de cierta madera creo que a los chicos y a los nuevos les dio mucha ternura, verme en ese estado.

-Es que enserio Rinny, no me creo que aun te siga gustando tu primo es 2 años más grande que tu y en definitiva no creo que este bien Rin –me termino de decir nero muy serio-

-Etto… yo n-no me g-gusta mi primo Nero –le respondí con un ligero sonrojo en la cara- es solo que yo pues desierta manera me recuerda a mi difunto novio como lo extraño - le dije muy deprimida-.

-Nero niichan ya es suficiente deja a Rinliane en paz no debiste gritarlo así, bakanero-le dijo muy seriamente preocupada Neru-

-No ya déjalo así Neru enserio no importa ya –le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa-

-Rinliane kagamine san, verdad?.. hola pequeña rosita amarilla, mucho gusto en conocerte bonita soy Gumiya –dijo mi compañero, con un tono seductor y artesiopelado-

-h-hola y me gusta más Rin san, sino te molesta –sonreí levemente tímida-.

Pero así no es divertido preciosa –se intenta acercar peligrosamente a mi rostro-,sabes eres mucho más bonita y ese laso te da la apariencia de una linda conejita –se muerde provocativamente el labio inferior-

-¡Bueno ya es suficiente!, Déjala empaz zanahoria –dijo Len muy muy molesto- arigato len san-lo pensé aliviadamente-, con esta ya serian la 2da que se intentan pasar de listillos-pensé confundida mente-

-y a ti que te importa shota afeminado- lo dijo burlonamente provocándolo-

-Me importa mucho no puedes tratar así a las chicas, ellas no son un juguete de satisfacción tuyo idiota-lo dijo ya muy enojado y su mirada cambio de ese azul zafiro a una de color roja sin brillo-

-Ya es suficiente ambos se van a la oficina del director ahora –se levanto muy enfadada la profesora de que ninguno le estaba poniendo atención a su clase.

-oigan hatsune, que fue lo que acaba de pasar preguntaron los nuevos a miku y a mikuo-, no tengo la mayor idea chicos-dijo mikuo y miku al mismo tiempo-,

-pues yo creo, alguien se puso muy celoso-bromeo divertidamente nero- pero aun así ese chico no es normal…

Rinny chan estas bien linda,-se acerco a mí, Luka mi mejor amiga muy preocupada-

-Etto… supongo que sí –respondí anonadada por lo sucedido- que envidia rin chan los dos chicos mas lindos paliándose, por ti ha de ser fascinante estar en tu posición-dijo muy facinadamente feliz,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DESPUES DE CINCO MATERIAS, DESPUES************

Estaba guardando las cosas para que no se me perdiera nada-volteo a ver, disimuladamente Asia mi escritorio y había una nota- uhm…?, que es lo que dice –la desdoble y la empecé a leer-

_Hola rin san, quisiera conocerte mas y hablar contigo ya que huiste ayer antes de poder conversar con tigo te espero en la azotea de la escuela._

_ATT: Allen kagami._

_PD: ese es mi verdadero nombre, gomensai, por robar el tuyo, pienso que eres la criatura mas fascinante de todas de este lugar._

-Eso fue muy raramente romántico, pero que querrá con migo –inrupiendome en mis pasamientos, llegaron las chicas muy entusiasmadas- que cargas allí rinny chan, -me dijo, curiosamente divertida miku— es s-solo una notita miku chan –respondí algo sonrojada-

-A de ser muy importante verdad?-dijeron comprendiendo el asunto neru y luka-

Etto.. no lo creo? –respondí con un deje de inseguridad-

Vamos Rin ve por el –dijo dándome ánimos luka y neru-

-Pero no puedes ir así rinny, si lo quieres atrapar tienes que lucirte con el-se paro con determinación y entusiasmo miku-

-Eh..? p-pero no pienso ir, me niego a ir- dije sacudiendo mi cabeza a una respuesta negativa-

¡Neru atrapa a la lolly!, -dio la orden miku, muy psicópatamente, picara-

-Hai,-dio un saludo militar la nombrada y me atrapo, y me puso en una silla amarrada de pies a brazos-

- no crees que te estás pasando, un pico miku-dijo luka con una gota en la cabeza-

-No no no, una chica tiene que lucir bien para un chico, así que se buena luka y traeme el maquillaje que es hora de la transformación de rin-dijo miku, aun con esa sonrisa q me daba miedo-

-Ya que pero si la dejas como payaso, te ahorcare está bien- dijo dándole el maquillaje a miku-.

-Na veras que se verá hermosa-dijo empezando a maquillarme- primero me puso un poco de base de color suave, para seguir con un delineado asiendo que se vean un poco mas grandes mis ojos y luego de eso me puso una sombra brillante en mis ojos de un amarillo suave y con un poco de naranja , luego un poco de rubor de un color rosa pastel, después de eso me puso un labial de color rosa suave, y me acolocharon levemente las puntas, con el rizador portátil, para después neru me desato-

-Te ves muy kawaii rin chan- dijeron a coro las chicas-

-como crecen tan rápido-dijo de un modo maternal miku y neru-

-Bien la dejaste como una princesa miku, te salvaste por hoy –dijo dándondole la aprobación luka-

-Suerte rin chan-se despidieron las chicas y yo me fui a la azotea-

Arigato chicas-grite a lo lejos- mientras iba caminando pude ver que atrape varias miradas y halagos y en otras insinuaciones pero las ignore y me fui de allí

-siento la demora pero mis locas amigas me atraparon,-sonrei dulcemente-

-Ooo terrícola veo que llegaste pensé que te avían se-cu… pero valla estas muy mona –me dijo Len con una extraña mirada que de allí ya ni recuerdo que paso porque todo se volvió negro-.

**Fin del POV RIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Len**

-Bien este día de clases fue muy raro y me sentía muy débil ya que no tenia energía y la única forma de obtenerla es atraves de algo muy común en nuestro planeta por un como le dicen "beso" así que, en el transcurso del día después de esa discusión con el director y con el zanahoria por tratar así a Mi terrícola, pues fui a ver el lugar después de salir del lugar llamado "detención", y pues aproveche a dejarle una nota a esa terrícola, he de recordar que aun estoy muy débil y pues la espera me comía vivo y cuando apareció, me asombro lo que vi se miraba tan hermosa pura princesa de mi planeta, y pues ya no me quedaba tanta energía para mantenerme , así que la acorrale y la bese, traspasándome su energía Asia mi. e de jurar que tenía un sabor a naranjas mas el mío que es de bananas ase una perfecta combinación y fui intensificando un poco-

-la solté y la recosté en mis piernas y le acaricie el cabello delicadamente, y mis sospechas se hicieron realidad desde que la vio en mi nave.

-sus labios son muy adictivos para mí –sonreí con satisfacción-, mientras la contemplaba un poco, después de esa campanada la lleve a la enfermería, y la enfermera se me quedo viendo raro como si yo le uvera echo algo, aunque técnicamente si lo hice pero no lo iba a aceptar.. bien ahora tengo que recoger sus cosas y las mías y llevarla a su casa mire la dirección en el recetario para ella y me entere de que tiene su salud muy débil y que tiene anemia, que es falta de hierro.

fui a su casa y me encontré a "ese" primo suyo, se me quedo viendo seriamente

gracias por traer a Mi hermana así que yo me encargo desde ahora así que puedes irte de aquí… -me dijo frió y sin vida como Dell del planeta plateado-

-como sea, Rinto verdad? .. –le pregunte algo curioso y enojado? Y con la misma mirada que el-

-si ese es mi nombre Rinto kagamine y el tuyo enano, -sonrió burlonamente-

Allen kagami, debo irme sino perderé mas clases así que hasta después Rinto san, cuídala bien – le dije con algo de preocupación y fríamente- toque mis labios y sonreí,inconsientemente mi delicada conejita, no te dejare ir, pequeña –solté una pequeña risita divertida.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yo: jejejeje bien esto fue todo amigos –como una zanahoria estilo box bonny-**

**Len: bien sayonara gente bonita se despiden este sexy spice!**

**Rin: hasta la próxima chicos y chicas no olviden los reviews y abra más sorpresas **


	6. una loca salida y una sorpresa parte 2

**Hola como están jejejeje bien este es el cap numero 6, esperen no es el ultimo dado a que como llego a 16 reviews jejeje este cap va dedicado a **

**Citlamillimildred.**

**Cathy-Chan**

**Holi 3 **

**Richy Escorpy**

**Lin-chan02**

**Len: bueno ahora la nota que se le olvido a esta tsundere vocaloid no le pertenece de lo contrario estaríamos muertos **

**Yo: Oye!**

**Rin: tapa la boca a dianis ahora del show.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-si ese es mi nombre Rinto kagamine y el tuyo enano, -sonrió burlona mente-

Allen kagami, debo irme sino perderé mas clases así que hasta después Rinto san, cuídala bien – le dije con algo de preocupación y fríamente- toque mis labios y sonreí ,inconscientemente mi delicada conejita, no te dejare ir, pequeña –solté una pequeña risita divertida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con Rinto

Por alguna razón me empecé a preocupar por mi prima ya que me acaba de recordar que ella está muy débil de salud ya que eso fue lo que me dijo mi tío antes de venir, para que ella no estuviera sola ya que eso le preocupaba mucho.

Iba a salir cuando veo que mi prima estaba inconsciente y estaba en brazos de un desconocido aunque mirándolo más de frente se parece demasiado a lenka y tengo el presentimiento que es distinto ya que jamás lo avía visto.

Lo que me impresionó fue que savia mi nombre "ese tal Allen kagami" solo espero que no le haga nada a mi querida Rin bien así que entre sus cosas a la casa la recosté en su cama, revise su temperatura y me di cuenta que tiene fiebre y así que fui a la cocina y puse agua fría en un balde mientras, prepare unos trapos para ponérselos a ver si se le bajaba la con ellos.

Subí de nuevo a la habitación de Rin. Vi que estaba sudando mucho así que mientras ella estaba aun inconsciente empecé a quitarle la ropa con delicadeza y cambiarla con una más seca-sonreí un poco- sigues siendo mi niña pequeña te prometo que te cuidare si hace falta- pensé con decisión-

.

.

.

.

.

En la escuela***

-Luka chan, has visto a rin chan – pregunta mikuo muy preocupado-

- no yo también la ando buscando-responde amablemente.

-Crees que le paso algo? –pregunta algo serio-

-mmmm. quizás recuerda que ella es débil en salud –dijo muy preocupadamente, seria.

-vale ahora entremos, si no nos dejaran afuera-dijo Mikuo cambiando el tema.

Si s-si quieren pueden ir también hoy en la tarde ala plaza con nosotras también iremos al karaoke –dijo tímidamente sonrojada leve Miku-

-Claro que sí, nos encantaría –respondió Akaito-

-Bien –ríe leve-

-Esto es muy fácil, hasta lo puedo resolver con los ojos cerrados-dijo len, estudiando-

-Kagamine kun- iras con nosotros ala plaza está bien-dijo animada Neru- Rin estará allí así que a len tienes que ir –dijo con determinación-

-Claro estaré allí.-dijo algo animado-

-Bien alumnos la próxima semana abra exámenes así que estudien duro.-dijo la maestra dando el resto de la clase-.

-Psss.. oye Len- sabes que le paso a Rin que no está en la escuela. –dijo muy curioso Nero-

-Está en su casa con su primo ya que enfermo y pues así que la lleve a su casa –dijo sin voltear lo a ver y escribiendo los apuntes-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DESPUES DE TRES MATERIAS DESPUÉS ******

-Y si vamos mejor a ver a rin –propuso nero a los chicos-

-Por mi esta bien, no sé que opinen los demás-dijo mikuo, alegremente-

-Claro! –respondieron Ted, Gakupo, gumo-

-Rin es la pequeña lolly rubia verdad?. –pregunto curioso Gakupo-

-Si ella es-sonríe, felizmente mikuo-

-Vamos!-dijo Gumo-

-Podemos ir -dijeron Akaito y len-

-Y amm a donde es que irán-dijo confundido akaito.

-A ver a una dulce conejita –dijo algo engreídamente Gumo-

-Con mayor razón iré-dijo con decisión y un extraño brillo en los ojos Len-

-Vale-suspira pesadamente Mikuo-

Iremos también nosotras si no les importa ya que Rin es nuestra amiga y no la dejaremos sola con un par de pervertidos-dice con algo de seriedad Miku-

-Pero si aquí no hay pervertidos nee san –dice pensando mikuo- no hablo de ti hablo del zanahoria y kagamine kun –los mira de reojo-

Aa está bien como gusten- sube desinteresadamente los hombros mikuo-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con rinto y rin***

Abro los ojos algo cansada, uhm? Como llegue aquí y mi ropa- dije algo distraída-

Lo último que recuerdo es.

_**Flash back**_

_Pensé que te avían secu… baya pero que hermosa estas Rinny-dijo len con un raro brillo en los ojos-_

_Etto. Em. no me secuestraron –dijo rin sonrojada leve-_

_Te ves muy linda pequeña princesa- se acerca len seductoramente-_

_g-gracias s-supongo.-empieza a retroceder instintivamente-_

_p-para que me citaste específicamente-choca con la pared muy ruborizada-_

_me recuerdas verdad? –dijo acorralándola en la pared y acercándose peligrosamente a si a su rostro-,-acariciando con dulzura su mejilla y cabello-_

_etto. No lo siento no sé quién eres –se queda hipnotizada en la mirada de len-_

_-me quieres?-dijo acercándose más, aun seductor-_

_-que es lo que me está pasando, mi corazón esta latiendo, con mucha fuerza y mi rostro esta ardiendo, cada vez que lo tengo cerca-piensa muy ruborizada-_

_-Pues..-silenciada con un beso profundo, sacando un brillo celeste pastel-_

_-no importa conejita are que me quieras con el tiempo Mi princesa._

_**Fin del flashback..**_

Cada vez que lo pienso y recuerdo esos ojos, mi corazón empieza a latir con mucha fuerza-se lleva una mano asía sus labios- ahora que recuerdo –un sonrojo enorme invade asía su rostro-

"Mi princesa" el único que me dice así es rinto aunque se siente bonito, viniendo de él se siente especial que es este sentimiento.-se pone una mano en el corazón para tranquilizarlo y con la otra aprieta su mano.

-Rin, me alegra que despiertes, estaba muy preocupado por ti Princesa-me abrasa protectoramente, feliz rinto.

-que fue lo que paso rinto?-pregunte al grano confundida-

-Te trajo aquí un tu compañero similar a lenka, -dijo algo celosamente enojado.

Ooo ya veo, y amm as visto mi celular? –pregunte curiosamente-

Si aquí tienes-me lo entrego amablemente-

Tock tock tock..

-Uhm?.. iré a abrir tu cámbiate que supongo que se te hace tarde para que salgas con tus amigos verdad-dijo divertidamente burlón Rinto-

-arigato Rinto niisan-sonrei amablemente dulce-

-p-por nada pequeña-respondió con un ligero sonrojo-

-jajaja, que lindo –reí levemente cuando el desapareció de mi punto de vista-

-hola Rinto kun esta rin –pregunto luka amablemente-

Si claro está en su habitación necesitas algo –se percata que detrás de ella está un grupo de chicos- disculpa por mi interrupción pero quienes son ellos que vienen detrás de ti y de…..

Waii eres igual de lindo que rin como su doble solo que opuesto-se sorprendió por el parecido-

g-gracias, pequeña quien eres? –pregunto curiosamente divertido-

soy Miku hatsune y ella es Neru Akita

encantado de conocerlas a ambas-sonríe educadamente-

-y ellos que vienen, de colados son Akaito shion, Ted kasane Gakupo kamui Gumilla Megpoint, Nero Akita, Mikuo hatsune y este shota de aquí es..-dijo neru amablemente- valla eres igual a rin –inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza neru-

-jajajajaja si, supongo que es cierto obviamente ella es más linda –sonríe amablemente.

-A "ese" ya lo conozco Len kagami verdad –mirándolo con una mirada algo fría.

-si ese es mi nombre, esta rin –pregunta algo impacientemente len-

Si pasen a nuestra casa- sonríe amable y sigue viendo de reojo a len- no tarda en bajar

-Muchas gracias –responden amables los chicos y chicas menos len y gumo-

-Niisan quien era-baja lentamente rin, con un short negro y cadenas rojas y unas medias largas de rallas horizontales de color negro y rojo, con una blusa negra con un corazón rojo en medio y un suéter gris con un símbolo de corazón y un moño negro y el cabello algo rizado en las puntas, con un maquillaje ligero.

Te ves hermosa Rin-dijeron todas a coro-

Te ves linda -Los chicos, sonrieron amablemente al verla- obviamente len y gumo se la comían con la mirada y luego se lanzaron miradas de odio-Rinto les da un zape a ambos para que la dejen de ver como comida- hey es mi prima déjenla

-nos vamos, Rin chan –evade olímpicamente a Rinto, len y le extiende su mano para ayudarla a bajar de las escaleras-

-c-claro v-vámonos – responde con la cabeza gacha para ocultar el sonrojo que se le forma en su rostro rin-

-Bien a divertirse! –exclamo energéticamente animada miku-

-Si –todos empezaron a salir menos mikuo nero-

-Pueden cuidar a mi prima de esos dos –dice seriamente preocupado Rinto-

-Claro, incestuoso primo de Rin chan –bromea pícaramente nero-

-c-cállate! –responde sonrojado y algo enojado-

-jajaja y pensaba que antes rin estaba enamorada de su primo, pero por lo visto el es igual a ella hasta en la reacción –ríe algo burlón-, pero descuida la protegeremos porque sabemos que la quieres mucho –dijo decisivamente serio-

-tranquilo Rinto, Rin es como nuestra hermana y además están los demás le diremos q nos ayuden –dijo Mikuo animadamente-

-Muchas gracias –sonríe animadamente feliz, pero se le borra la sonrisa cuando escucha que dijo Nero de que Rin sentía lo mismo que él en un tiempo-

Espe-cuando iba a preguntar, lo de Rin y sus sentimiento ya no estaban. Bien supongo que debería ir a relajarme es muy agotador todo esto –suspira, pesadamente-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con las chicas****

-Así que rin, el es tu primo eh? –dijo pícaramente Neru-

-Si a que viene la pregunta Neru san –responde algo confundida-

-Ya déjala Neru chan, la pondrás nerviosa-responde con una sonrisa amable para Rin-

-Gracias Luka chan-responde tiernamente-

-Waii que tierna eres Rinny chan –la abrasa frotando una mejilla con la de Rin-

-Jejejeje gracias supongo –se sonroja levemente y ríe leve-

-Sin duda eres muy tierna que hasta tu primo siente algo por ti como lo hace el zanahoria y el shota –dice divertidamente Miku-

-Apoyo a Miku hasta mi hermano mayor te adoraría por lo dulce y tierna que eres-pequeña –sonríe amablemente dulce-

-Ooo chicas las quiero mucho-las abrasa a las 3 muy con movidamente feliz-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con los chicos***

-A que es linda verdad –dice enamoradamente Gumo-

-si es tierna y dulce amable, -responde pensando en voz alta mikuo-

-Ay algo especial en ella que la hace diferente que te da la sensación de protegerla, para que no le ocurra nada- responde algo serio nero-

-han de quererla mucho, verdad? –pregunta curiosamente Akaito-

Quererla por favor la adoramos es como nuestra hermana –dice mikuo pensativo-

-Como la conocieron, y como saben tanto de ella? –preguntan Ted y Gakupo curiosos-.

-La conocemos de hace rato en el cumpleaños de miku y se miraba tan feliz y llena de vida que hace que inconscientemente sonrias –dice recordando los buenos momentos-

Interesante, es sumamente delicada y hermosa-sonríe cálidamente- se toca los labios de nuevo recordando la sensación cálida y suave como la rosa exótica de su planeta-

-Bien ya llegamos es este lugar -sonríe amablemente, feliz mikuo-

-Llegan tarde lentos –dice burlonamente, con una sonrisa de neko lolly rin-

-Les ganamos, las chicas mandan –dice con pose de heroína y muy animadamente miku-

-Y Neru y luka? –preguntan los chicos curiosos-

-Fueron por la comida porque saliendo de a qui iremos al karaoke –responde feliz miku—

-Genial o miren a qui vienen con la comida-sonríe amablemente rin-

Siento por la demora, trajimos pizza y algunos helados –sonríen amables-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de la hora de la comida***

-Estoy lleno y amm ahora que estamos aquí , que hacemos –pregunta curioso akaito-

-A cantar el que resiva mas aplausos, será el maid personal de una de nosotras así que vamos – salieron corriendo las chicas dejando atrás a los 6 chicos-

-baya que lugar tan grande-dice emocionado len con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.

-si tienes razón, se quedan viendo en una sala a unas chicas que están cantando y viendo el marcador con un 7 pts.

Niichan que haces aquí –pregunta una joven de ojos y cabello verde curiosamente- vine con unos amigos no savia que trabajabas aquí-pregunto sorprendida mente gumo.

-cubro el turno de gakuko , de mi hermana –pregunta Gakupo curioso-

Así es, no les falta uno de su grupo?-pregunta curiosamente, divertida-

A sí creo que se perdió en este lugar-responde desinteresadamente-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con rin y len

Así que tal princesa me demuestras como cantas si ganas haré todo lo que quieras, pero si yo gano digamos que luego pensare como me la pagas –guiñe un ojo coquetamente-

Pues "príncipe" digamos que la que ganara aquí seré yo ya que soy muy buena en estos jugos –responde algo enojadamente, rin-

Eso lo veremos querida. –dice algo en creídamente-

Esto se pondrá muy emocionante chicos entremos-dice un chico de ojos ámbar y cabello negro y uno de cabello rubio cenizo de ojos celestes y orejas de neko- tu lo dijiste –respondió el de orejas de neko-

Bien, chicos y chicas les presentamos a estos participantes en esta ronda sus nombres.

Rin kagamine-sonríe dulcemente-

Que guapa es verdad Usee –dice el oji ámbar con una sonrisa amable-

Claro que si Rei –responde con una sonrisa de medio lado-

Kagamine Len-sonríe coquetamente-

¡Que guapo es!-dicen las fangirs que se formo por ver entrar al rubio-

Bien con ustedes denle un fuerte aplauso a Rin y Len –dice enomosionadamente, enérgico el presentador-.

Primera ronda-dice la maquina robotizadamente-.

Bien chicos el juego consiste en recibir mas aplausos, es el ganador de este juego y su canción es canterella –dice el presentador interesadamente curioso-

_Mitsu me au sono shisen toji ta sekai no naka__  
__kidu kanai furiwoshitemo yoi wo satora resou__yake tsuku kono kokoro kakushi te chikadu ite__  
__toiki kanji reba shibire ruhodo. _

**_Pov Rin_**

– _len empeso a cantar, esa canción que se me asia familiar, por alguna razón yo me le empecé a unir en algunas partes, miraba que algunos estaban boquiabiertos entonces lo estaba asiendo bien._

**_Fin del pov rin_**

yake tsuku kono kokoro kakushi te chikadu ite  
toiki kanji reba shibire ruhodo  
arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikake te  
wazuka na sukima nimo sokuseki nokosa naiyo

**pov Len**

–_me quede inpresionado, onestamente ella canta genial como si fuera un angel celestial, ambos combinamos ala perfección pero por alguna razón siento esta canción tan familiar-.-inconscientemente empecé a bailar e hice bailar a rin. –sonreí internamente en ello-. _

**Fin del pov len**

mie sui ta kotoba dato kun ha yudan shiteru  
yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihose ru kiga shita

**pov Rin**

–_es muy divertido cantar con el,por alguna razón me siento segura, puedo sentir mi cara arder al tenerlo muy cerca y viéndome con esos ojos tan hipnotisantes-._

**Fin del pov rin.**

sabi tsuku kusari kara nogare ruatemo nai  
hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo  
tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi koma sete  
tsunai da ase no kaori ni tada okasa resou  
arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikake ru  
wazuka na sukima nozoke ba  
tsukama ete .

**Pov Rin y Len**

_- estando contigo no me siento tan solo(a), empezamos a bailar sincronisadamente, dos cuerpos dos almas se juntan en una canción._

**_Fin del pov Rin y Len_**

tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi koma sete  
tsunai da ase no kaori ni tada okasa reteru

**Pov Rin**

_-terminamos de cantar ambos y nos quedamos mirándonos mutuamente en el final algo paso. sentí sus labios en los míos. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y estaba temblando, poco a poco iba serrando los ojos e inconscientemente empecé a corresponder y a abrasarlo por el cuello, él sonrió en medio del beso-_

_bien chicos y chicas ya están los resultados y el ganador es-dijo inprecionadamente emocionado como los chicos y las chicas el presentador-_

**_fin del pov Rin._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**bueno hasta aquí mis queridos fanficteros quien ganara dejen un reviews para ver quién es el ganador y como verán este es más largo jejejeje. Intentare actualizar cuando pueda ya que faltan dos semanas para que entre en exámenes y es por eso que quizás no actualice luego, adiós chicos **

**rin: adiós **

**len: quien quiere que gane A) yo su sensual spice! O B) la tierna lolly envíen sus respuestas.**


	7. caos amor y confucion Parte:1

**Hola mis queridos fanficteros les traigo el cap 7 jejeje ojala les guste **

**Len: hola mis lindas chicas, esta vez me toco ser su narrador ya que mi adorada princesita se fue con Neru y Miku de compras y me dejo solito**

**Yo: esto aquí lenny no estás solo**

**Len: pero tu me das miedo malévola**

**Yo: OYE!**

**Len: dare la nota bien vocaloid no le pertenece a esta acosadora de lo contrario estaríamos en la quiebra y**

**Yo: ¬¬**

**Len: okey empecemos.**

.

.

.

.

.

En el capitulo anterior de ET(un amor espacial y sobrenatural)

Pov Rin

_-terminamos de cantar ambos y nos quedamos mirándonos mutuamente en el final algo paso. sentí sus labios en los míos. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y estaba temblando, poco a poco iba serrando los ojos e inconscientemente empecé a corresponder y a abrasarlo por el cuello, él sonrió en medio del beso-_

_bien chicos y chicas ya están los resultados y el ganador es-dijo inprecionadamente emocionado como los chicos y las chicas el presentador-_

_fin del pov Rin_

.

.

.

.

.

.

POV NORMAL

Y el ganador es Len kagamine –dijo el presentador sorprendida mente- que mal avía apostado con la chica dulce –dijo curiosamente triste-

POV Len

Bien yo gane y como gane creo que ya se como cobrármelas –dije con una sonrisa algo rara –pensé distraída mente aprovechando que mi compañera estaba distraída- pero mi corazón empezó a latir a mil, me sentía muy feliz de que me haya correspondido, ahora sé que mi hermosa princesa es solo mía. Llamare a piko para contarle y que me ayude a deshacer el compromiso con kaiko pero como are eso –pensé integradamente inquieto- y creo que me enamore perdidamente de esta terrícola y sé que no la dejare ir nunca NUNCA! –me grite mentalmente decidido- me separe del beso porque ya no la sentí que estuviera besándome creo que volví a robarle energía, porque ahora me siento completo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin del pov Len

La deje en una silla y al parecer esos dos terrícolas masculinos de cabello de extraño color me miraban raro, mas el que es similar a mi solo que cromático.

-Lo que me sorprendió fue que mi amada empezó a abrir los ojos y se otorgaron de azul zafiro a un celeste cielo es imposible y luego recordé algo que me dijo piko de que si tomas mucha energía ase que el cuerpo de la víctima se acostumbre a ti y puedas tomarla sin causarle daño alguno, pero también esta de que se debilite después.

-Te reto kagamine a un encuentro, si yo gano me dejas pasar un rato con la rubita y si tu ganas los dejare en paz –dijo el chico de oreja de gato, agarrando el micrófono de nuevo.

-Oye bro creo que no es buena idea el gano y por lo visto, esa chica es su novia –dijo rei seriamente intentando entrarlo en razón-

-Tonterías sé que puedo ganarle así que no te preocupes pasaras tiempo con ella se que ella te hiso sonreír por primera vez y si te hace feliz.-dijo usee poniendo la una ficha en la maquina- segundo encuentro Len san vs. Usee san

-Con gusto acepto el reto solo te pondrás en ridículo veras que yo ganare –dije con algo de egocéntrica y frivobalidad- solo que te quede claro que la linda rubita es MIA!

-Que loco tu novio es posesivo contigo o tiene miedo de que lo dejes solo, digo siendo alguien tan linda como puedes salir con alguien así –dijo rei con una sonrisa amable y curiosamente.

-Etto.. el no es mi novio –sonríe tristemente- mi novio lleva un año de muerto –solloza melancólicamente- yo lo amaba demasiado.

-No llores linda todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, quien quita de que quizás no murió –dijo rei limpiando las lagrimas y consolando a la joven-

Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco mucho, Em. perdón por ser imprudente pero cuál es tu nombre?..-pregunente con curiosidad-

Soy rei kagene puedes decirme rei si quieres rin –sonríe amablemente feliz.

Ring ring!**

Perdona debo contestar te veo después rei kun-dijo rin desapareciendo entre la obscuridad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con los chicos y chicas hablando en alta voz***

Rin en donde estas, y donde esta len –dijo muy preocupadamente desesperada luka- estoy bien y ya voy saliendo del lugar y len está en una competencia con un chico extraño con orejas de gato –sonreí divertidamente animada- adiós.

-Comencé a correr de para llegar hasta donde estaban mis amigos pero ocurrió algo que no me espera choque con un chico de cabello rosado y ojos azules.

-perdón déjame ayudarte conejita –sonrió divertidamente alegre- te estado buscando eres muy mala, sabes yo te reconocí de inmediato y tú te olvidas de mi –ríe divertidamente curioso-

-etto yo no sé que decir… -sonreí sonrojadamente-

-Eres muy tierna rin y más cuando te sonrojas te hace ver más linda –me dijo el peli rosa dándome un pequeño beso en la frente, para luego susurrar en mi oído.

-Soy el hermano mayor de luka y vine de visita

-eres luki megurine –dije sorprendida mente feliz-

-Si conejita acertaste y por eso te cansedo el honor de que me acompañes de comerte un helado con migo.

-Eres un tonto y en creído, pero un helado suena genial-sonreí dulcemente cosa que saco un sonrojo a luki-

-Veo que aun sigues siendo tan inocente y linda pequeña rinny chan.

Y tu sigues siendo un tonto amante de las sardinas –dije dándole un golpecito en el brazo-

-Eso si me dolió mucho-dijo fingiendo estar ofendido- y después de eso desaparecimos del lugar, le envié un sms a rinto de que llegaría un poco tarde y a luka de que hablaría el lunes en la escuela con ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Con len

Bien chicos y chicas y el ganador es Len kagamine

Veo que perdí bien hecho rubio y como cumplo mi promesa los dejare en paz

No le veo el lado malo de ser amigos, no me caes tan mal pero dile a tu amigo que no se le acerque mucho a mi novia queda claro-sonreí amablemente algo yadere- de lo contrario lo castrare –dije con mi tono de ojos rojizos que se forma cuando estoy irritado o celoso, cave de mencionar que mis ojos cambian de color según mi estado de ánimo, es normal en mi planeta- y ahora ablando de chicas en donde se fue rin –me empecé a preocupar y mis ojos cambiaron a un tono amarillo suave- así que la encontré y mis ojos volvieron a rojo me descuido un segundo y ya hay otro tras ella, me tranquilice y luego empecé que puede ser un familiar, pero aun así estaba algo inquieto.

-Hey len ya nos vamos –dijeron todos y yo asentí y me fui también a mi nave recordé que tenía que seguir averiguando sobre los humanos y terminar mi tarea y planear todas las cosas que haré con la terrícola.

-Fui a tomar una bebida de banana y luego fui a comunicarme con hologramas con piko esperando atentamente.

Allen sama, me alegra saber de usted. como le va en su pequeño informe acerca de los humanos? –pregunto curiosamente emocionado mi mejor amigo-

-bien Piko va perfectamente son más interesantes de lo que esperaba –dije amablemente.

-Eso es bueno Allen sama, le tengo noticias recuerda que me dijo que encontró una humana igual a usted.

Si –pregunte curiosamente dudoso-

-Bien resulta que hay unos que son de sangre fina y solo hay dos en la tierra sus nombres son Leila kagamine, o como mas aparece aquí Lenka kagamine y la segunda es Rinliane kagamine y como aparece mas es Rin kagamine y es la más noble y tierna y muy linda, tiene algo especial y es la más buscada por los androides que quieren su pureza. Te has topado con uno Len –me pregunto seriamente piko-

-Estas hablando enserio piko –pregunte seriamente sorprendió-

- afirmativo Allen sama- me dijo el aun con su tono serio-.

- no salvo que…. Búscame a Akaito shion si podrías bro- le dije algo preocupado-

-a la orden majestad-me dijo animadamente cómico-

-ya, lo encontré, es el hermano mayor de la princesa kaiko shion y pues no dice nada útil pero aun así tenga cuidado, en el planeta rojo y azul lo desterraron por las muertes y desapariciones de unos humanos. Solo uno sobrevivió y está en nuestro planeta le estamos revisando creo que es el- me dijo piko, sacando una foto de un chico peli rosa de ojos verdes alado de él estaba mi amada princesa.

-me quede en shock, e intentaba asimilar la información

Allen sama?... len –me dijo preocupado mi mejor amigo-

Umh?... –alcance a decir mientras trataba de tranquilizarme ahora que lo recuerdo no tengo oportunidad con ella y será mejor que regrese a matar a "ese", para quedarme con mi princesa.

-Lo conoces y a es ella la que te topaste y no me digas que te enamoraste de ella-me dijo preocupado mi mejor amigo-

Si y si yo quiero matarlo también-dije entre dientes y con los mechones de cabello en mis ojos, y con mis ojos de un color celeste obscuro saliéndome lagrimas de un color entre azul y celeste foresentes-

-realmente la quieres verdad príncipe-dijo mi mejor amigo dándome apoyo, tranquilizándome- ya len se que quizás ella te quiera solo que no lo sabe veras que si todo estará bien a y tengo noticias buenas que te harán sentir mejor-dijo muy feliz mi mejor amigo-

- hable con los reyes de ti al principio se decepcionaron pero luego le envié las fotos que me mandaste de que realmente te ves feliz y mas cambiado con esa humana que dijeron que tu compromiso está roto-

Me quede en shock con esa noticia que por un momento, me pareció que fuera un sueño. pero aun así seguí escuchando atentamente

-porque al parecer la princesa también cayó como tu se enamoro de un terrícola y se casaran en 3 lunas que por donde tu estas es en 1 mes y por cierto la reina y el rey dicen que quieren un heredero de ti y con la humana que te haga feliz, por cierto llevas como ½ luna de estar allí que aquí lo hace como dos o tres semanas

-Me puse sonrojado y una sonrisa algo pervertida me salió aun con mis ojos tapando mi flequillo, y al parecer me sangro un poco la nariz y la limpie rápido antes de que se diera cuenta mi mejor amigo-

-Y fue cuando luego recordé al joven que me espiaba mientras atendía a rin uno que se parece a la reina meiko sakine y mejor seguí callado para terminar de escuchar.

- y sea por eso que te enamoraste de ella y-dijo muy animadamente feliz que inconscientemente sonreí y ahora salían mis lagrimas de un color rosado suave con otro rosado fuerte. -Con mis ojos rosados con toques en morado que significa cuando estoy animado y feliz y enamorado.-

Len –susurro mi mejor amigo al verme en este estado, muy preocupado-y también dijo los reyes de ambos reinos de no estás desterrado y que puedes venir cuando quieras – dijo algo feliz mi mejor amigo que no supe cómo reaccionar. Y los reyes -me enviaran contigo para que evitar una invasión interplanetaria y que no pase lo de akaito-me dijo serio pero alegre mi leal sirviente y mejor amigo-

Y como estoy muy emocionado por conocer la tierra, usare el tele transporte –se empezó a tele trasportar cortando el olovidiollamada, apareciendo detrás de mi dándome un abraso y sonriendo amablemente estoy a sus ordenes Allen sama.

p-piko, me alegra que hayas venido enserio amigo tengo mucho que contarte-dije emocionando-.

Con rin****

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enserio me alegra mucho que hayas venido luki kun enserio les debo tanto por animarme y por muchas otras cosas mas pero bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa ya que mi primo a de estar preocupado- le dije amablemente dulce que hiso que se volviera a sonrojar. Y luego recordé algo que dijo luka..-

_Flashback_

_Porque crees que tu primo el zanahoria y kagamine kun están enamorados de ti incluso mi hermano mayor te adoraría…._

_Fin del flashback._

-No es nada pequeña sabes que cuentas con nosotros estamos para apoyarte y déjame acompañarte para que no te pase nada malo. –dijo dulcemente amable que honestamente hiso que me sonrojara. Muchas gracias –conteste igualmente.

-Pero rinto no está enamorado de mi lo está de lenka yo lo sé-susurre-

-Dijiste algo conejita-me pregunto curioso luki-

Bien creo que ya llegamos-dijo algo triste luki y me dio un beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo cosa que me impresiono porque él es muy serio Abeces, toque mi mejilla sorprendida y entre a la casa.

Pero luego algo me tacleo y a levantarme me tropecé y Rinto callo encima de mi dándome un beso por axidente que al parecer me dejo confundida y un poco desorientada y mi corazón comenzó a latir. –ahora estoy hecha un caos porque Rinto no se despegaba así que lo patee en el estomago y callo inconsciente al suelo y toque mis labios y se sentían similar a los de len… pero luego pensé de que estuvo mal y de que Lenka no se merece eso que inconscientemente me fui a mi habitación a llorar en silencio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pov rinto

Estaba muy preocupado por mi primita, y la verdad es que aun la quiero más que a un laso fraternal, se que está mal. Y a Lenka también la amo es decir siento algo por ambas, pude sentir los labios de rin y son adictivos y cálidos solo espero que no me odie, no sé que aria si me odiara juro que en mi sano juicio que fue accidente y espero que me perdone.

Fin del pov Rinto.

Bien chicos eso fue todo jejejeje muchas gracias por seguir mi fanfic y ahora contesto reviews

**citlallimildred****: como veras jejejej len gano jejejeje ahora que ya se arreglo todo pues solo digo que len tendrá mucha competencia.. jejejeje es para darle emoción al fanfic jejeje**

**soy un mojon 'C: jejejeje y aquí estará tu drama y muchas gracias por seguir el fanfic y espero que te aya gustado **

**Cathy-Chan: jejejeje lamentablemente gano len jejejeje si soy mala ok no es solo que len me insistió **

**Len: jejeje yo se que todas caen ante mis encantos **

**Yo: Len no me agas castrarte. **

**Len: soy bueno mira*asustado***

**holi 3: jejeje y como veras ya estoy trabajando en el triangulo amoroso ejejeje sige leyendo seguro te llevaras una sorpresa**

**Bertha Nayelly****: muchas gracias por tu apoyo enserio jejeje y dalo por hecho que me esforzare y me alegra que te haya gustado mucho mi fanfic **

**Así que actualizo después de mis exámenes si es que sobrevivo xD así que bye!**


	8. caos amor y confucion parte:2

**Hola muy buenos días tardes noches etc , y ya llegamos a los 26 reviews, bien este cap esta dedicado ****Citlallimildred.** jejeje bien mis queridos fanficteros les traigo una sorpresa que verán que es jejeje bien sin más que decir es hora del 

**Rin: show **

**Len: puedes comenzar con el fanfic que ya me aburrí y quiero mi banana Split **

**Yo: ya estábamos por comenzar *con una gota en la cabeza***

**Rin: puedo decir la nota **

**Yo: claro **

**Rin: bien vocaloid no le pertenece a esta loca demente y tsundere y amante del incesto y..**

**Yo: **

**Rin: bien, bien de esta loca si no estaríamos en la ruina y..**

**Yo: **

**Rin: bien sin mas que decir que empiece el finc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el capitulo anterior de ET(un amor sobrenatural y espacial)

Pov Rinto

Estaba muy preocupado por mi primita, y la verdad es que aun la quiero más que a un lazo fraternal, se que está mal. Y a lenka también la amo es decir siento algo por ambas, pude sentir los labios de rin y son adictivos y cálidos solo espero que no me odie, no sé que aria si me odiara.

Fin del Pov Rinto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con rin****

_Flashback_

_-Hola rinto nii ya llegue –dije con una voz curiosa al no recibir respuesta alguna- _

_- dónde estabas señorita esa es la hora de entrada-dijo acercándose a mí con un tono de voz preocupado- _

_-Estoy bien rinto nii-sonrei divertidamente feliz-_

_-Que bueno que llegaste prion.. –acercándose iba cuando siento como se tropieza con una lapicera que estaba en el suelo y cae encima de mi robando mis labio._

_Al principio no lo podía creer que estuviera pasando, y mi corazón empezó a latir a mil- fue cuando lo poco de mi cordura reacciona dándole una patada en su estomago- QUE! CREES QUE HACES! –empecé a gritar entre asustada y alterada-_

_-Rin… cálmate si, no fue la gran cosa solo fue un simple beso y fue un accidente, sabes que yo no quería hacerlo –dijo entre molesto y dolido?-_

_-sí, claro la gran cosa, solo fue un s-simple beso para ti, pero para mí no lo fue –empecé a sollozar con la mirada gacha y el fleco cubriendo mis ojos y sacando mis lagrimas saladas- _

_-Rin….? –pregunto sorprendida mente asombrado-._

_-Por favor Rinto como si no lo supieras ya idiota, no sabes lo mucho que me dolió dos años desde que te quería no me confundas mas, que es lo que le haces a mi cabeza –empecé a esparcir lagrimas amargamente-_

_-Rin, n-no llores sabes que no me gusta que llores eso me duele, me duele cuando sufres, cuando no sonríes cuando no me abrazas y cuando no estás con migo cuando….-empezó a hablar entre dolidamente preocupado- estas con otro que no soy yo –dijo entre dientes y con un deje de melancolía y se empezó a acercar asía mí y me corrala. _

_-YA BASTA! BASTA NO SIGAS NO QUIERO OIRTE!- dije desesperadamente, dolida, suspire decidida y dije- bien, sabes que O-N-i-i-S-A-N –aun en lagrimas de dolor. Olvidemos esto ágamos de que nunca paso esto sí –subí a mi habitación antes de que el reaccionara ya que pensaba de que era parte de su broma de mal gusto- _

_Me encerré con llave y empecé a desahogarme obrando mis piernas en mi cama para cuando terminara de llorar quedarme profundamente dormida._

_Fin del flashback…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la escuela con Mikuo y Rin ****

-Ooo, cariño entonces fue por eso que te ves tan cansada y tienes los ojos hinchados-dijo preocupadamente Mikuo consolando a su amiga-

- c-claro que si, sabes no es justo que el juego así con migo, no sabes lo que se siente querer a alguien que no puedes y sabes que está mal –sollozó dolidamente confundida Rin.-

-Te equivocas chibi Rinny…-suspira pesadamente y aun abrazando a la rubia-

-Se cómo se siente cuando estas con esa persona que sin importar que siempre sonríe e inconscientemente ase que rías y pones una cara estúpida, se cuando te abraza sientes algo especial. –sonríe amargamente desilusionado-

-¡Enserio Mikuo kun tu… –dije sorprendidamente en shock-

-si… y sabes de quién es? –dijo con algo de ironía y tristeza-

-De Miku Hatsune mi propia hermana gemela lo sé, sé que es repugnante para la sociedad y para el resto de las personas…. Pero uno no elige de quien, enamorarse –sonrió dulcemente mirando un punto fijo de la pared-

-te comprendo muy bien-sonrió amablemente apoyándolo-

-se que si se lo digo quizás ya no me hable y lo más probable de que me crea un enfermo incestuoso, guardare este amor para que solo yo valla al infierno y ella al Cielo-sonrie tristemente-

-NO!.. claro que no, no pienses eso como tú mismo dijiste uno no elige de quien enamorarse seas hombre y hombre sea Mujer y mujer, sea niña y mayor el amor es amor así que no te deprima levanta ese trasero limpia las lagrimas y ve por ella-dije muy inspirada mente emocionada-

-M-muchas gracias rin, así lo haré y tu también lucha por lo que más quieras y se feliz, nos vemos Rin chan –dijo con una sonrisa grande y hermosa alejándose y dejándome a mí en mi asiento cabe de mencionar que por el lio que tuve en la casa se me olvido desayunar , por lo tanto estoy débil y mareada y con algo de nauseas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

con las chicas***

-RIN SAN!, hola como te va en esta vida muy linda –dijo animadamente mi loca amiga Neru- muy animadamente, raro en ella ya que suele ser algo cortante y distraída y siempre en el cel.-

- Hola No saben las noticias que tengo chicas.-dijo muy emocionadamente feliz Luka-

mmm.. n-no –dije algo nerviosa aunque yo ya savia porque, aunque aun no lo quería decir-.

-Hola, les tengo noti.. un momento oye Rin? Te encuentras bien, estas mas pálida de lo normal y …. Tienes fiebre, deberías descansar e ir a casa –dijo Miku muy preocupada y al parecer preocupo a neru y Luka.

-Ahora que lo pienso si tienes fiebre tus ojos están hinchados e rojos, y no…. –dijo dando a la conclusión luka como sherlong hols-.

-1ero estuviste llorando-dijo dando en la conclusión preocupadamente luka-

-2do se te volvió a olvidar lo mas esencial, el desayuno –dijo con un tono maternal neru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con los chicos**

-Oye de que crees que estén hablando las chicas?...-pregunto curiosamente Gumo-.

-mmm.. no ha de ser importante, son cosas de chicas ya sabes.. –dijo mintiendo, nerviosamente Mikuo-

- O posiblemente sea de la pobre y destrozada Rinny san y su fracaso incestuoso tortuoso amor que nunca podrá ser –dijo divertidamente cómico Nero, con los ojos en el celular

-a por cierto acabo de recibir un mensaje de Len.

-Enserio?..-preguntaron los peli verdes algo desconcertados-

-enserio, si dice que vendrá con un su primo extrajera de Europa-

-Interesante, jejeje mmm.. hay que entrar si no la maestra nos mandaran a detención 5 horas –dijo algo aburrido Mikuo-

-Me niego a estar allí de nuevo así que lets go mys friends –dijo cómicamente Gumo, sacándole unas risa a todos.

Mientras Gumo entraba Mikuo y Nero estaban hablando

-como sabes, lo de Rin chan-pregunto curiosamente preocupado y un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo-

-es muy obio, ya que igual sé cómo se siente. –Dijo algo tristemente Nero-.

- te entiendo bien entremos ya iniciaran las clases-dijo Mikuo para cortar el tema-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con Len**

-Bien, como veras este lugar de los humanos es la escuela –dijo amablemente len-

-Ooo es muy grande como si fuera una casa de haya, Allen sama-dijo viendo detalladamente el lugar.

-Si y vamos muy tarde a clases y no quiero pasar en "Detención" -dijo con aberración absoluta Len-

- D-e-n-t-e-c-i-o-n, -dijo deletreando la palabra piko- y que es un detención.

-es un castigo similar a los que dan en la escuela del planeta, de casa –dijo suspirando algo pesadamente len-

-Ooo ya veo, oye Allen sama le pasa algo majestad, ya que lo noto preocupado –pregunto preocupadamente curioso piko-

- solo me preocupa algo no sé que es, siento como una punzada en mi corazón –dijo con un tono de preocupación y un tono amarillo suave en los ojos len.

mmmmm…. Ya veo –entrando en la clase hablando de cosas triviales intergalácticas los dos androides-

-bien clase ya llegaron sus exámenes a sí que contesten sin copiar y sin tachones y está prohibido el uso de corrector, a si que empie…. Kagamine san llega tarde y -veo que no está solo-dijo viendo de reojo al acompañante de len- bien clase denle -la bienvenida al chico nuevo preséntate ante la clase joven

-Está bien senseii, -dijo el albino con una sonrisa amable-

-Hola compañeros y compañeras mi nombre es Utatane Piko, espero llevarnos bien y ser muy buenos amigos tengo 16 años y soy primo segundo de Len-dijo entusiasmado y causando unos sonrojos en algunas chicas, el albino-

-Bien utatane san, siéntate detrás a la par de Planets Miki –dijo la profesora amablemente mientras limpiaba sus anteojos con una servilleta.

-Hey princesa, despierta que es hora de estudiar y no de descansar-dijo con un tono divertido y una sonrisa juguetona len, para luego soplar dulcemente el oído de la rubia-

-Kya!, ya desperté, -dijo algo agotada y soñolienta mientras recibía el examen, que le paso miku-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de los primeros 5 exámenes después*****

Estoy molido y tengo hambre nos vemos luego-dijo desapareciendo entre los chicos y chicas del salón Nero y Mikuo-

.

.

.

.

.

.Mientras con las chicas**

-Y que opinan del nuevo..-dijo curiosamente picara Neru-

-Es muy lindo, pero realmente no es mi tipo-dijo divertida y comiendo un puerro -Miku además creo que me gusta alguien-

Eso es fabuloso Miku chan –dijo amable porque Neru-

-oigan etto.. Ahora que me doy cuenta en donde esta Luka chan -pregunte curiosamente-

-a de estar con Gakupo san –dijeron al unisonoro las chicas con una extraña sonrisa-

-O está bien si me permiten iré a devolver este libro a la biblioteca -dije mientras empezaba a caminar-

-está bien Rin chan -dijeron al unisonoro las chicas-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entrando a la biblioteca****

**POV Rin**

-bien aquí está el libro, -dije amablemente-

Lo deje en la mesa del la biblioteca así que, empecé a recorrer el lugar mientras caminaba y miraba los libros, muy animada y no me esperaba lo que avía visto.

Era gumo con una chica asiendo "eso" en el lugar más sagrado para mí.

Así que me escondí y metí el libro por ese agujerillo del otro lado del muro

-Ah.. –se escucho un gemido de parte de la chica.

-Te amo gumo kun te quiero a ti

-Yo también te amo muñeca linda-dijo seductoramente asía el oído y estudiando su anatomía.

-que ilusa, pero bueno no todo es lo que aparenta. Me empecé a alejar del lugar pero me maree y vote unos libros mientras caminaba me tambaleaba un poco

Rápidamente la chica se avía vestido y marchado del lugar ..

Baya baya baya, miren quien trajo el bosque -dijo mientras se empezaba a lamer los labios provocativamente-. Es la linda conejita -dijo mientras se empezaba a acercar peligrosamente-

-si esto es una broma no es para nada divertida! –dije mientras empezaba a retroceder-

-Ooo vamos no me tengas miedo linda , sé que esto será divertido si te portas bien juro que seré suave contigo si me lo permites si –dijo mientras me acorralaba en la pared de la biblioteca.

Esto ya no es divertido por favor déjame ir, y no me lastimes –dije mientras empezaba a temblar y a asustarme y ponerme nerviosa-

No iré tan rápido lo prometo -dijo mientras, me besaba forzadamente-

Enserio esto n. –muy tarde pensé asustadamente me estaba besando y se sentía horrible y después me pego en la pared para luego acercarme a su cuerpo y a morder mi labio inferior asiendo que mi boca se abriera y el aprovechara para meter su lengua y …

**fin del POV Rin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Len**

-Oye len estas bien –dijo mi mejor amigo- no piko, siento la misma punzada en mi pecho y un enorme nudo formándose en mi garganta como si algo malo estuviera pasando. –dije algo angustiado-

-Ho mira y si le preguntas a ellos –señalo mi mejor amigo a Nero y a Mikuo- gran idea! Piko -lo lleve con migo a hablar con ellos-

Oigan? Han visto a las chicas?..

Uhm…? Ah! Si Mku y Neru están en la cafetería, Luka está hablando con Gakupo y a Rin no, no la hemos visto –dijo curiosamente Nero-

Si y lo más extraño es que tampoco esta gumo –dijo pensativo Mikuo-

Piko quédate con ellos iré a buscar a rin si –dije con mis ojos en color amarillos suaves-

Claro Allen sama –dijo servicialmente asintiendo con la cabeza-

Me fui corriendo mientras buscaba por todas partes desesperado.

Hey! A dónde vas Len –dijo Ted curiosamente-

-has visto a "zanahoria"-le dije desesperadamente con los ojos de mi color natural para no levantar sospechas-

-a él sí, está en la biblioteca- me dijo amablemente-

Gracias le dije mientras iba corriendo a toda velocidad buscándolos y cuando por fin llego a la biblioteca empecé a buscar hasta que encuentro con algo que, hace que sienta una furia extrema que mis ojos se pusieron de un rojo carmesí-

-Mi amada princesa estaba besando a ese "Zanahoria"

-YA SUÉLTALA BASTARDO!... -grite a todo pulmón-

-Oblígame shota oxigenado –dijo burlonamente provocándome de nuevo.

-QUE LA SUELTES IDIOTA! –se activaron mi súper rapidez y le di un gancho en la cara aun con mis ojos rojos que por lo visto solo el los pudo dectectar, y la dejo en el suelo para luego mis ojos volvieran a la normalidad-

-Estas bien princesa -le dije dulcemente pero aun preocupado-

s-sí, estoy bien,-dijo mientras se intentaba levantar y se caía al parecer está muy débil-

-no señorita, déjeme ser su caballero mientras la ayudo a levantarse y terminar con lo de ayer, sonreí coquetamente juguetón sacándole un sonrojo a mi princesa-

-Etto… no hace falta –respondió nerviosa y sonrojadamente-

-Le hice caso omiso y la lleve a la azotea, estábamos hablando animadamente, y fue cuando yo estaba perdiendo algo de energía-

Solo quédate quieta le dije –con voz ronca y seductoramente cosa que funciono-

-pero q-que estas asien.. –la calle con un beso en los labios mientras, ella quedaba con los ojos como platos y poco a poco empezó a cerrarlos ojos y asía el intento de estar despierta.-

La bese profundamente y la mordí. Su sangre es muy dulce mis ojos cambiaron a un rosado algo obscuro- y empecé a jugar con su lengua y sin más la recosté en el suelo y quede encima de ella, obviamente no para aplastarla verdad.

Luego los besos empezaron a bajar por el cuello y sentí como templaba de bajo de mi.

Ah.. soltó un leve gemido de sus labios, que se escucho como un incentivo para mi

Empecé a meter las manos debajo de su blusa y pude sentir su piel suave,

-Puedes parar por favor –pidió agitadamente mientras yo aun continuaba con mi labor, y volvía a atacar esos adictivos labios- un brillo entre rosado y celeste fundiéndose en un tono lila salía de nosotros y yo me acerque al oído de ella para susurrarle- _**Te amo Rin**_, -para morderlo suavemente y volviendo a escuchar ese hermoso y adictivo sonido de sus labios.

Así que aprovechando que ella un estaba consciente,

Rin quieres ser mi novia –le dije mientras me inclinaba y sacaba un collar con la piedra dorada de mi planeta que es muy costosa pero por ser príncipe me la dio mi mama para que se la diera a la persona que más quiero, y sé que esa persona o es mi amada rin.

-Que hermoso es para mí –dijo con inocencia y dulzura en eso hermosos ojos-

- si es para ti –le dije divertidamente, mientras le ponía en el cuello el collar con forma de clave de sol en el cuello y le di un suave y fugas beso en su mejilla izquierda y le robe otro beso robándole toda la energía antes de que me respondieran dejándola inconsciente y la volví a recostar en mis piernas y contemplaba su rostro y lo acariciaba con dulzura.

Por fin te tengo mi amada y hermosa rin kagamine

.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno hasta aquí mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado y bueno como verán estoy iniciando otro fanfic de estos hermosos gemelos **

**Se han preguntado que pasaría si el príncipe que está destinado a matar a su propia prima, termine fallando la misión y pues con el paso del tiempo se termine enamorándose de ella llevando a cabo un amor "prohibido" **

**Una historia diferente con el comienzo de romeo y cenicienta pero con un giro de canterella pondrán estos gemelitos llevar su amor pasen y leenlo en "Ni romeo ni Julieta mas bien Romerella"**

**Así que adiós y hasta la próxima**

**Len: quiero mi banana **

**Yo: no, aun no puedes comer **

**Rin: puedo jugar en internet dianis chan **

**Yo: está bien **

**Rin: arigato dianis chan a no olviden comer sus frutas y verduras nos vemos hasta la próxima **


	9. la llegada de kaiko parte:1

**Hola mis queridos fanfioteros hay que feliz ya van 31 reviews de este fanfic muchas gracias a todos por leer y seguir la historia y muchas gracias a mis queridos ídolos **

**citlamildred**

**Scorpy Richy **

**Len: bailando cómicamente,**

**Rin: porque bailas a si len **

**Len: porque ya llegamos a los 31 reviews **

**Rin: bueno vocaloid no le pertenece, le pertenece a nuestros creadores así que que comience el show.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el cap. anterior de ET(un amor espacial y sobrenatural)

-Que hermoso es para mí –dijo con inocencia y dulzura en eso hermosos ojos-

- si es para ti –le dije divertidamente, mientras le ponía en el cuello el collar con forma de clave de sol en el cuello y le di un suave y fugas beso en su mejilla izquierda y le robe otro beso robándole toda la energía antes de que me respondieran dejándola inconsciente y la volví a recostar en mis piernas y contemplaba su rostro y lo acariciaba con dulzura.

Para aleta te Tengo yo amada y hermosa rin kagamine

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Rin**

Desperté en medio de la noche y descubrí que estaba en mi habitación y pensé que todo lo de ayer fue solo un sueño hasta que, me fije en mi cuello y tenía una marca de un beso y seguí buscando y encontré en mi cuello un collar muy lindo y se miraba algo caro.

-Rin.. que bueno que despertaste pequeña –dijo mi primo amablemente y con una sonrisa que se apago al fijarse en mi cuello-.

-Etto.. uhm… a si es un regalo, no sé quien me lo dio –rei levemente, pero la verdad es que no lo recuerdo-.

-Te creeré por esta vez, a si ve a desayunar que se te ara tarde para ir a estudiar esta bien. –dijo rinto amablemente-.

Claro Rinto –comí velozmente y me despedí de rinto y me fui a la academia-

**Fin del POV Rin**

.

.

.

.

.

En la escuela**

-Rin chan- -me saludo mi mejor amiga amablemente emocionada- no me lo vas a creer, -suspira y lo suelta-

-luka, cuenta quiero saber que es-dije amablemente-

Soy de novia-Gakupo-san DIJO totalmente enamorado-

-Me alegro mucho por ti luka –le dice felizmente mientras le daba un abraso amistoso-

Ya te dije nero que no y punto –dijo neru cansada, y suspira aburridamente-

Ocurre algo neru chan-dijimos luka y yo al mismo tiempo y luego reímos leve-

A no nada malo jejeje es solo que, nero quería comprar otro celular pero yo no quiero y sabes por que –sonríe pícaramente, planeando algo-

-Porque aremos una piyamada, un dia de chicas estaría bien eso –dijo amablemente neru emocionada-

-Hola Rinny chan neru chan y luka chan, de que hablaban? –pregunto curiosamente mi amiga miku a todas-

-a pues estábamos diciendo que aremos una piyamada- dijo como si nada neru mientras miraba su celular como si fuera lo más interesante-

-yo me apunto a que hora será? –pregunta curiosamente, mientras sonríe-

-Bien ahora entremos a clase antes de que nos dejen afuera, -dice miku y luka entrado después de nosotras –

-bien entremos- me senté esperando a que las clases empezaran-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con los chicos***

-mmmmm….. estoy muy aburrido –suspiro aburridamente nero- y encima mi hermana no me quiere acompañar a comprar otro celular.

-y que paso con el que tenias, casi a cada mes cambias tu celular- -dijo desinteresadamente mikuo-

-es solo que se me descomponen y me aburren el modelo-

-Hola –saludo aburridamente len mientras piko miraba todo el lugar-

-Hola Alienígena y pariente del alienígena –ríe burlonamente gumo-

Uhm….? –mira desconcertadamente y algo tenso piko-

-hola aliento de zanahoria, -sonríe burlonamente, mirando a otro lado-

.Ya no fastidies y di que te atrae al lugar Gumo –suspira cansadamente con una ligera venita hinchada nero-

-Sabían que las chicas aran una piyamada en la noche –dijo con una sonrisa algo rara-

-Y eso que siempre las asen? –respondió naturalmente de brazos cruzados nero-

- y me dirán que nunca quisieron saber de que hablan? –pregunto curiosamente con una sonrisa de medio lado-

-Que es una piyamada-pregunta curioso piko ya prestándole atención al peli verde-

-Pues una piyamada es mmmm… una noche de solo chicas sin chicos como una fiesta donde están las chicas en piyama y asen esas típicas peleas de almohadas y entre otras cosas- dice con una sonrisa rara gumo-

-En que mundo vives niño- dijo con un fingido tono de decepción y una mirada divertida-.

-A ver una piyamada, chicas en ropa ligera, suena interesante –dijo len con un pequeño hilo rojo entre rosado.

-SAP –mikuo le da un zape a len y lo mira serio-.

-veo que lo pervertido se te ha pegado- dijo serio y suspirando-

-eso si me dolió mikuo. -dijo len sobándose la cabeza mientras bufaba molesto-

-Con cuerdo con mikuo Len –dijo siguiendo a mikuo nero-

-Así que rin estará allí de seguro hay que ir cuando anochece –dijo len pensando similar a gumo-

-bien así quedamos kagamine, por ahora dejemos esta rivalidad para ir a esa piyamada de chicas –dijo babeando y con un ligero sangrado nasal-

-siempre son así , cuando se tratan de chicas –pregunta curiosamente con una gota en la cabeza piko-

-si lamentablemente si –respondieron de igual manera nero y mikuo-

-Será mejor entrar a clases si no estaremos en problemas-.-dijo mikuo y nero-

-Si supongo… -dijo entrando y viendo que len y gumo ya estaban en sus respectivos escritorios-

.

.

.

.

.

Con len y Rin**

-Hola buenos días rinny chan –dijo len mientras la molestaba un poco-

-Hola len buenos días –dijo un poco cansada rin-

-Y así tratas a tu nuevo novio que fría eres cariño –dijo len fingiendo decepción y tristeza-

-Espera que dijis… -fue interrumpida con un beso fugas de len en sus labios –

-Si cariño eres mía –dijo mientras le susurraba en el oído asiendo que la pobre se tensara-

-Etto.. yo no, se dé que hablas –dijo sonrojada y con la mirada gacha-

Si yo te di el collar después de salvarte y me dijiste que si querías ser mi novia así que, por lo tanto queda prohibido que salgas con otros terri.. digo con otros chicos que con migo. así que sujétate fuerte que te are sentir cosas "Sobrenaturales" mientras daba un ligero soplido en su oreja asiendo ponerse pálida y con suave

sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras su corazón latía rápido.

-Que será de mi a hora me siento muy extrañamente atraída pero aun así le tengo un poco de miedo-pensó rin nerviosamente mientras miraba la ventana-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar***

-Reina lily, como ha estado desde que su hijo desapareció totalmente –pregunto un sirviente cercano de la reina-

-pues he de decir que me hace falta pero merece ser feliz- respondió amablemente-.

-y que hará con el humano, que lo tiene hospitalizado, -pregunto curiosamente-

-Pues por ahora lo trataremos sus heridas y después lo dejaremos en su planeta y de paso veremos cómo le va a mi bebe en su propia investigación como lo hiso mi prima hace un siglo –sonrió amablemente, mientras la recordaba un poco triste-

-Lo lamento majestad aun la ha de extrañar no es así

-Si pero lo bueno que está en un mejor lugar –sonríe nostálgicamente-

-Y como cree que tomaron la noticia los del reino vecino?... pues lo tomaron bien y no sé como comprendieron tan rápido a kaiko y deshicieron el compromiso.

Creo que te puedo contar lily sama –dijo amablemente kaiko con una sonrisa amable-

Pues veras yo estaba escondida en el jardín de flores fluoresentes, cuando vi como Len san, se fue escapando del palacio.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Escena retrospectiva **_

_No es que me quiera casar con el pero no lo amo, quiero encontrar el amor, como lo hiso mama cuando tenía mi edad así que le diré a Allen que no me quiero casar con él y que me ayude a convencer a mama y a papa de que rompan ese compromiso.-dijo kaiko decididamente caminando rumbo al palacio amarillo-. _

_Len a dónde vas –dijo piko preocupado-._

_Me iré de aquí ya no lo soporto, quiero mi libertad y quiero tomar mis propias decisiones , no digo que la princesa kaiko sea fea es bonita pero no me atrae y quiero pasar un tiempo lejos de los deberes reales –dijo len serio y sinceramente-._

_Me escondí detrás de la pared, para ver cuál era el siguiente movimiento del príncipe, así que vi como se marchaba y como me urgía su ayuda me fui siguiéndolo por todo el espacio hasta, ver como su nave se estrellaba en un planeta no conocido para mí y fue donde lo vi a él un chico similar a mama –dijo enamoradamente kaiko-_

_-Quien eres tu humano? –dijo Kiko un poco sonrojada-_

_-Soy sakine meito, vine a ver que pasaba en este lugar ya que me pareció ver a alguien cercano a mi correr en esta dirección y me preocupa que le haya pasado algo –dijo algo preocupado pero con una sonrisa-_

_-Soja Kaiko Shion, o ya WoE y es enamorado o Enfermo de la ESA humanitaria-DIJO acondicionado Algo de dolor Kaiko. _

_-Eh? ... Desconcertado Meito-DIJO-_

_-No es solo una amiga es como mi hermana asi que no solo es algo fraternal –ríe leve-_

_-O no savia que era familiar tuyo –dijo animadamente mientras se empezaba a desmayar-_

_- 'Kaiko Kaiko planta baja responde! Meito-DIJO mientra se acercó para ver cómo era, Kaiko._

_-Realmente es muy linda y –el corazón del joven empezó a latir con fuerza mientras inconscientemente se acerco a sus labios mientras un brillo salió de ellos mientras se recuperaba y retomaba sus energías-_

_Que fue eso?..-dijo sumamente sonrojada y con una respiración agitada mientras los ojos se ponían de un azul pálido-._

_Estas bien, wau tus ojos cambiaron que eres –dijo algo asombrado e interesadamente meito-_

_-yo no soy de aquí soy de otro lugar muy lejos así que no me odies-dijo kaiko mientras le salían otras lagrimas-_

_Odiarte porque si pienso que eres la persona más linda de este mundo pequeña –dijo meito mientras la abrasaba y platicaban._

_**Fin del flashback de kaiko**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Fue así como me enamore de un humano y pues no son tan malos como me avía dicho papa o es que me oculta algo en fin muchas gracias lily sama, y siento mucho el no querer casarme con su hijo, solo lo veo como un amigo así que me retiro y que pase una linda noche florecente.

-no te preocupes y comprendemos, pero lo que tu padre se preocupa es porque tu hermano si lo conoces verdad

Akaiko Si, DIJO-curiosamente-Kaiko.

-el desobedeció una regla interestelar y mato a seres de otros planetas y no quiere que tomes su camino.-dijo amablemente y preocupada lily-

-lo entiendo así que no se preocupe majestad no cometeré el mismo error que mi hermano –sonrió amablemente kaiko-

- muchas gracias por entender a si, podrías ir a la tierra y ver como esta mi hijo es solo que me preocupa que haga algo individuo y pues..-dijo algo tristemente preocupada lily-

-No ire preocupación de todos modos ya Tengo que ir a ver a mi novio. Adiós lirio reina

Meito san prepárate de que nos veremos muy pronto-sonríe felizmente, mientras va en la nave-.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno hasta aquí mis queridos lectores y lamento que no hubo mucho rinxlen jejeje es solo que puse algo de lo que no estaba en el cap uno y quizás este el punto de vista de meito y la relación que lleva con rin y kaiko y muchas gracias por sus queridos y apreciados reviews les prometo actualizar cuando pueda y será mejor se vendrán sorpresas y si quieren lemon o lime agánelo saber para empezar el capa sí que adiós**

**Y muchas gracias**

**Otakukawaiigirl**

**Richy Escorpy**

**citlallimildred**


	10. la llegada de kaiko parte:2

**Hola como están jejeje bien aquí les dejo otro cap de et jeje muchas gracias por seguir el fanfic **

**Len: y tenias que ponerme como un acosador.**

**Rin: y porque yo como una asustadisa eso no es justo, en fin vocaloid no le pertenece a ella y sin más que decir que empiece el show.**

**y yegamos a los 33 reviews que feliz estamos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**en el capitulo de ET(un amor espacial y sobrenatural)**

-Meito san prepárate de que nos veremos muy pronto-sonríe felizmente, mientras va en la nave-.

**Con len y Rin****

-Hola buenos días rinny chan –dijo len mientras la molestaba un poco-

-Hola len buenos días –dijo un poco cansada rin-

-Y así tratas a tu nuevo novio que fría eres cariño –dijo len fingiendo decepción y tristeza-

-Espera que dijis… -fue interrumpida con un beso fugas de len en sus labios –

-Si cariño eres mía –dijo mientras le susurraba en el oído asiendo que la pobre se tensara-

-Etto.. yo no, se dé que hablas –dijo sonrojada y con la mirada gacha-

Si yo te di el collar después de salvarte y me dijiste que si querías ser mi novia así que, por lo tanto queda prohibido que salgas con otros terri.. digo con otros chicos que con migo. así que sujétate fuerte que te are sentir cosas "Sobrenaturales" mientras daba un ligero soplido en su oreja asiendo ponerse pálida y con suave

sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras su corazón latía rápido.

_-Que será de mi a hora me siento muy extrañamente atraída pero aun así le tengo un poco de miedo_-pensó rin nerviosamente mientras miraba la ventana-.

-Bien chicos ya se pueden retirar a sí que no olviden sus tareas y la otra semana se acerca la batalla de bandas los que participen tomara como puntos de zona de su examen así que piénselo –dijo la profesora seriamente-

**en la plaza******

.

.

.

.

Es una suerte que hayan terminado las clases temprano verdad ahora que lo pienzo tenemos tiempo para ir a comprar las cosas para esta noche así que vamos a la plaza –dijo entusiasmadamente alegre miku-

-de paso compremos ropa, y maquillaje hay que preparar todo en casa de rin, .-dijo decididamente Neru-.

Y sushi también –sugirió luka amable-. Yo traeré los juegos así que vámonos

Bien así que nos vamos-suspiro amablemente rin-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**en la plaza Con los chicos*****

Así que es hora de que nosotros segamos a las chicas. –dijo divertidamente burlón gumo-.

No creen que es una mala idea –dijo inocentemente piko-.

Con cuerdo con utatane san será mejor solo ir a los videojuegos- sugirieron Mikuo y Nero-

Por mi sigámoslas a ver que hacen, será divertido –dijo Len complice mente con una sonrisa-.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dos horas de seguir a las chicas*****

Es increíble que estos babosos nos convencieran de seguirlas-dice cansadamente Mikuo y Nero-

Mi hermana en ropa interior y con….. –pensando mientras le salía sangre de la nariz Nero-.

Y decían que nosotros somos los pervertidos verdad –dicen al unisonoro Gumo y Len-.

Esto será un día muy largo –suspira piko-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Rin **

Estoy cansada, mucho creo que compramos todo lo necesario para esta noche a sí que, me escape un poco de las chicas ya que me marearon sobre la piyamada y maquillaje y entre otras cosas. Aun lo que no recuerdo del todo es lo que me dijo len me quede distraída por un momento cuando oigo a alguien llamándome

Rinliane chan?...

No puede ser reamente eres tu Oniichan –dije entusiasmada-.

-veo que ya cambiaste estas más grande y hermosa pequeña Rin me alegra verte de nuevo vamos te invito a algo si yo insisto –me dijo entusiasmado mi mejor amigo de la infancia-.

A mi igual Meito nii-dije alegremente..

**Fin del POV Rin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Meito **

_De nuevo en casa eso es genial y la verdad me acabo de venir acá a Japón por unos asuntos de cierta manera me impresiono el hecho de volver á ver a mi mejor amiga bien les diré a rin la conozco desde que ella era una bebe yo tenía como unos tres años y ella dos, a ella siempre la molestaban y era yo quien la defendía iba de regreso a Japón en la noche me pareció ver a mi mejor amiga que entraba al bosque así que la seguí me impresione al ver que de allí salía un adolecente pero algo me dice que él no es de este mundo pues mi abuelo se relacionaba con androides alienígenas ya que él se enamoro de una. Y la verdad es que yo también caí por una de ellas como la reconocí fue por el "Libro de Androides alienígenas y cosas sobrenaturales" _

_Rin para mí siempre será la hermana que nunca tuve y que siempre desee y mi prioridad principal es cuidarla y ya que estoy aquí espero que nadie la lastime y me imagino que debe de estar muy mal por la "muerte de Yuma" ._

_Y bien de la chica sobrenatural que me enamore se llama kaiko shion, ella es un androide alienígena algo así como un humano absoluto según el libro son sensibles románticos y se apegan a lo primero que ven y tienen emociones medio humanas y viven en diferentes planetas después de Plutón atravesando un agujero de gusano allí se encuentra como una ciudad obscura con luces fosforescentes y de allí viene ella y como me iré en tres semanas a su planeta por lo menos quiero ver a mi mejor amiga._

Rinliane chan?...-dije reconociéndola-.

No puede ser reamente eres tu Oniichan –dijo entusiasmada mi mejor amiga-.

-veo que ya cambiaste estas más grande y hermosa pequeña Rin me alegra verte de nuevo vamos te invito a algo si yo insisto – dije entusiasmado de la infancia-.

A mi igual Meito nii-dijo alegremente..

_**Fin del POV Meito.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pov Len **_

_mmmmm… estoy aburrido y no veo a rin chan en donde estará mi pequeña conejita._

_Fui a buscarla por todas partes y no la encuentro cuando veo, que ella se fue con un humano, rayos me descuido un segundo y ya hay otro que se la lleva en mis narices debo de relajarme si no quiero cometer la locura más grande interplanetaria –pensé con lo poco de mi cordura que me quedaba retirándome iba, cuando veo una nave aterrizar cerca de aquí así que fui a ver de quien se tratara, me acerque en donde estaba vacío y vi quien era así que use una ilusión para que nadie nos viera ni oyera._

_-hola Allen cuanto tiempo si verte –dijo mi ex prometida-. _

_-Hola kaiko lo mismo digo y como te va en tu boda –dije curioso y feliz por ella-._

_-Muy bien, de verdad vine a visitar la tierra, y a vigilarte por ordenes de ambos reinos –dijo seriamente-_

_-solo no agás una tontería como mi hermano, queda claro Allen-dijo viéndome de reojo-_

_-si ya entendí no lo haré no me compares con el-bufe molestamente-._

_Aquí viniste?_

_-Yo a ver a mi novio-respondió felizmente-_

_-o eso está bien-dije amablemente-_

_-Y como te va con ella Allen –dijo como si nada-_

_-Bien se que ahora ella me pertenece-dije victorioso-._

_-Si como digas, pero que aras cuando el recrece –dijo como si nada y viendo un punto indefinido-_

_-n-no lose kaiko, me siento completo con ella, ella para mí es muy importante y no la pienso dejar ir y sé que tu hermano esta aquí porque como dijiste tu y mi madre y piko ella es muy especial y es la más buscada y yo no quiero que le pase nada enserio yo.. yo yo la Amo –empecé a sollozar y mis lagrimas fusionadas entre azul de mi tristeza y rosado de amor se combinaron y empezó a brillar-. _

_-vamos len no llores, si la amas no le aras daño y no te aprovecharas de ella, verdad? –dijo viéndome a los ojos y cuestionándome-. _

_-En fin me voy Allen ay tu que decidas yo te apoyare como amiga tuya que soy-dijo animándome-. _

_**Fin del POV Len.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Meito san –escuche que alguien llamaba a mi mejor amigo y voltee vi a una linda chica peli azul y con ojos azul-.

Kaiko chan, ella es Rin kagami mi hermana, bueno mi mejor amiga pero es como mi hermanita –dijo mi mejor amigo mientras me despeinaba con la cual yo sonreí-.

-Ooo mucho gusto y tu eres su novia –pregunte con inocencia-.

-no yo soy su prometida,-dijo ilusionada y con gesto algo infantil-.

-Meito nii te vas a casar por fin ya era hora, entonces me puedo secuestrar a Kaiko nee, te aremos una fiesta de soltera jejeje será fabuloso –dije emocionadamente

-claro rin y Kaiko diviértanse –dijo mi mejor amigo mientras entraba a un bar ya que le gustaba el sake-.

.

.

.

.

.

**Con las chicas****

-Rin ya tardo y no aparece -dijo aburridamente Neru mientras enviaba textos a sus amigos extranjeros-.

-Será que le pasara algo malo -pregunto preocupadamente Mikuo-.

-No, aquí viene junto con una chica peli azul mmmm…-dijo luka un poco preocupada-.

-Hola chicas lamento la tardanza solo me entretuvieron mi mejor amigo y les presento a una amiga nueva ella es Kaiko shion, es la prometida de mi mejor amigo-dijo con inocencia y amabilidad rin-

-Bien o mira ya está obscureciendo así que nos vemos mas tarde en tu casa –se despidieron de mi mis mejores amigas-.

Creo que no les caí bien Rin chan –dijo haciendo un puchero infantil Kaiko-.

No te preocupes, es solo que están emocionadas por la piyamada –rei levemente divertida-. Que te parece si comemos un helado.

-Helado, si quiero, si quiero vamos Rin chan –me jalo a la heladería más cercana y pidió un helado extremadamente grande como para que se lo terminara sola-.

-rei divertida al ver como devoraba su helado-.

Déjame limpiarte te manchaste toda la cara –dije amablemente mientras le limpiaba la cara listo ya esta sonreí divertidamente feliz-.

Muchas gracias rin chan –dijo sonrojadamente mientras bajaba la cabeza-.

.No hay de que ahora eres parte de mis amigas –sonreí tiernamente- ok y bien vamos a comprarte ropa para esta noche así que vamos si no serraran antes- page los helados y fui a la tienda de piyamas y le pase a que se probara una blusa de tirantes azules con un dibujo de un helado y el pantaloncillo con un estampado de helados-.

-Ha sí que después de pagar todo regrese a casa ya era muy noche y vi que no había nadie y por un instante me sentí mal de no ver a rinto –suspire un poco triste-

-estas bien rin chan, -dijo preocupadamente curiosa-.

-si bien si te quieres cambiar puedes entrar a mi habitación. –dije amablemente-.

-Deje las cosas en las escaleras y fui al baño a probarme mi ropa similar a la de Kaiko solo de color naranja y con naranjas en el short y con una naranja en mi blusa-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Kaiko**

Ahora veo por que len quiere mucho a esta humana, comprobé mis sospechas ella es la indicada, para él es pura. Y muy amable pero en sus ojos se nota que lleva una tristeza es muy tierna. Por mi helado y la ropa que me compro le ayudare con esa piyamada aun que no sé que es eso.

Subí las cosas que compro y con mi telequinesis moví todo decorando el lugar y me quedo perfecto, espere a que ella saliera y escuche un ruido en su cama y vi que era como un comunicador terrestre y vi tenía un sms y lo leí

_Rin lo siento por no recibirte, tu ve que hacer algo nos vemos en la mañana no vayas a desordenar la casa el aun quedo pie si te da hambre, adiós pequeña rinny te quiero att:Rinto kagamine._

Y vi una foto enmarcada de ella y alguien igual a ella así y detrás de esa foto decía el mejor primo del mundo. sonreí amablemente me recordó a mí y a mi hermano-

**Fin del POV Kaiko**

**.**

**.**

Tock tock tock**

-Ya voy ya voy, -dije apurándome con mi ropa puesta-

-Hola rin chan como estas, mira trajimos todo incluso esta piyama celeste con detalles en negro y celeste para que te quedes con rinto –dijo pícaramente Neru-

-Neru-la regaño levemente luka-

-Y yo traje unos juegos de mesa- dijo amablemente miku-

-Y yo una película de miedo-dijo luka con una sonrisa malévola-

mmmm… creí que estaría aquí rinto kun quería ver que le diera un sangrado nasal –dijo neru repentinamente-

Neru! –dije sumamente sonrojada-.Y recordé que no pues la decoración así que entramos a mi habitación y vi que todo ya estaba para festejar-

-hola Kaiko chan –saludo amablemente luka-

-hola kai chan- dijo divertidamente pícara neru viniendo de ella se notaba que tenía algo en mente no quiero saber que es dije mientras me tensaba un poco-.

Hola Kaiko chan, y feliz compromiso –dijo miku igual de entusiasmada que yo-.

.

.

.

.

.

**Con los chicos****

Bien ya estamos aquí ahora ocúltense mientras con len y yo espiamos-dijo Gumo-

Idiotas-suspiraron Mikuo y piko-

Que yo también quiero ver torpes-dijo con otros binoculares Nero-.

.

.

.

**Con las chicas****

-Bien ahora a jugar –dijo miku animadamente- mientras repartía las cartas para jugar póker…

-sufran y véanme ganar.-exclamo victoriosamente miku- jalando la primera apuesta-.

No no querida-dijo divertida neru tu perdiste y confórmate con verme ganar.

Error yo gane, -sonríe misteriosamente luka-

-No yo gane -dijo Kaiko, mostrando una flor corrida de diamantes a todas y efectivamente les gano a todas y todas quedaron en blanco menos yo porque yo gane-

Rayos cuanto tienes rin –dijeron todas deprimidas-

Una Flor imperial-saque yo y me jale todo lo de la mesa que eran todos los dulces de naranja-

.

.

.

.

**Con los chicos****

Que ves-dijo nero-

Pues no está pasando nada bueno solo están jugando cartas-dijo Gumo aburridamente-. Y tu len que ves

Nada es tan aburrido gumo juro que haré que comas tierra por traernos aquí sin que pase nada interesante-dijo len suspirando con un deje de molestia-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Con las chicas****

Después de varios juegos, y juegos de mesa llego la hora de la película en donde todas empezamos a poner atención luka la miraba neutral al igual que Kaiko yo por mi parte estaba algo asustada y no savia como actuar así que me aferre a mi conejo de peluche, mientras las demás me voltearon a ver y se miraba que me miraban como si fuera un cachorro-. Ya dejen de verme así hice un puchero y me senté y seguí con mi conejo viendo la película-.

.

.

.

**Con los chicos ****

Yo mejor me voy esto es aburrido-dijo mikuo y piko así que ellos ya se fueron y nos dejaron a nosotros 4 mikuo nero y el zanahoria y yo-

Y si las asustamos-propuso nero-

Claro se verán mas lindas así –dijo cómplice gumo-.

Interesante, que reacción será la de rin dije mientras miraba por la ventana, pero para mi sorpresa estaba Kaiko y me resbale y caí mientras Asia un ruido fuerte.

.

.

.

**Con las chicas****

KYA! Un fantasma, un fantasma –dijeron miku y nero despavoridas y corriendo en el lugar-.

Salvense quien pueda-dije yo mientras me escondía en volita y abrasaba a mi conejo-

Kaiko y luka, reían y me miraban como si fuera la cosa más tierna del mundo y yo solo atine a sonrojarme

Así que sentí unos brazos alrededor mío y era luka y Kaiko que me abrasaban mientras nos calmamos todas y seguimos con la película

Y empecé a escuchar voces y miraba para todos lados y no avía nadie y me escondía entre Kaiko y luka quienes me seguían abrasando, pero lo que me asusto mas fue que de la nada jalaban mi pierna y me eleva para luego caer en mi cama obviamente rápido se levantaron miku neru luka y Kaiko y empezaron a buscar

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dos horas después del tremendo susto *****

-Bien no hay nadie así que, que les parece si jugamos verdad o reto –dijo luka amablemente-

-Si yo le entro así que a jugar dijeron miku neru-

-Giraron la botella de gaseosa vacía y le toco neru y luka

-Bien neru verdad o reto-dijo luka curiosamente-

-Reto –dijo decisivamente Neru-

-Bien te reto a que dejes ese celular –dijo luka como si nada dejando a neru en blanco-.

-De nuevo giraron la botella y le toco miku y Kaiko

-Kaiko verdad o reto –dijo entusiasmada miku-

-Verdad?... –dijo dubitativa mientras pensaba en una respuesta que no la delatara-

-Tienes hermanos?.. –dijo miku con una teoría loca-

-Si

-Bien ,mientras neru seguía superando su hora sin celular.. esta vez le toco a luka y miku, fue cuando tuve una idea algo loca pero quería comprobar algo y fue cuando Kaiko y yo nos miramos cómplices-

Las retamos a que se besen dije yo mirándolas raro a ver si se besaban o no-, algo que hiso sonrojar a ambas,

.

.

.

**Con los chicos****

Jajaja creo que mi hermana se ve graciosa sin su celular-se burlo nero-

No lo puedo creer ahora sé que luka chan, engaña a Gakupo con miku que se les iba hacer a sí que tendremos que apoyarlas a ambas-dijo sorprendido como yo zanahoria-.

Ooo es emocionante ahora no me aras tragar tierra kagamine ya que se está poniendo interesante –dijo burlonamente zanahoria mientras salía yo de mi asombra miento-.

.

.

.

**Con las chicas*****

-Juro que no volveré a ver mangas Yuri en casa de rin porque si no me ara que bese chicas –dijo miku mientras se Asia en volita y planeaba su venganza-.

Rin estas muerta –dijo luka mientras planeaba una venganza igual que miku y ambas pensaron lo mismo-.

Giraron la botella, y esta vez me toco a mí y fue cuando me arrepentí de mi bocota

Te retamos a que te pongas este traje y empieces a cantar cinderella y nos bailes como el video de if you you do –dijeron luka y miku malisiosamente-

- y fue cuando me fui a poner ese camisón revelador solo espero que no haya nadie viendo porque me mataría ahora mismo.

Bien Kaiko chan te retamos a que nos bailes como Peter la anguila dijo miku-divertidamente-

.

.

.

**Con los chicos****

A jajajaja que gracioso esto ira para el facebook y youtobe –dijo nero grabando la piyamada de las chicas y viendo como neru terminaba su castigo y empezaba a tomar sake y le daba a luka y miku-

Después de eso, lo que me impresiono y no solo a mi si no que también a los dos pervertidos con un sangrado nasal, es más hermosa de lo que pensé y mas con ese camisón –dije con la baba en el suelo y fue cuando empecé a grabarme a rin completa prácticamente me la estaba comiendo con la mirada como lo sé mis ojos brillaron de un color entre lavanda y el color natural de mis ojos-

Y al parecer nero también está grabando como rin estaba bailando y junto a ella estaban las 5 bailando con otra ropa similar a la de rin, para ser honesto lo asen muy bien tanto que me empecé a sentir muy extraño y mis acompañantes tenían un sangrado nasal peor que yo, yo solo me imaginaba a rin para mí y vi que aun así nero sigue grabando.

Es demasiado sexy para mis ojos -dijo zanahoria cayendo con los ojos y su nariz sangrante cosa que me dio mucha risa.

La voz de rin es hermosa y quedaría bien si vienen mis amigos para la batalla de bandas así que luego les avisare. Seguí observando y aun me siento raro y más cuando Asia de nuevo esos sonidos que avía oído de los labios de rin-pensé mientras imaginaba "algo"-.

En definitiva esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien hasta aquí, mis queridos lectores este fue más largo de los otros jeje bien este es dedicado a **

**Cathy Chan **

**y a citlamildred.**

**Hasta la proxima.**


End file.
